True Love, is it enough?
by Lover del Dragon
Summary: What happens when the school bad boy and bookworm get together? Instant sparks! What will happen when his dad tries to break them apart? One night he goes too far. Will love win in the end?Draco and Hermione REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter One

Hey you guys its Trapt*ROCKS*My World and welcome to me first fan fiction! It's called True Love. Is it enough? And I hope you like since it's my first story and I need all the help I can get! So thank you soooo much and enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I am sad to report that I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling! But I do own the plot and Professor Aiken. And if you were wondering (hah I'm listing to the Good Charlotte song "Wondering" hah) that is named after the singer Clay Aiken! Well here you go True Love. Is it enough?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Draco you are going to make me proud right?" Lucius asked. "Yes father" I replied. "You better" Lucius said. "Good bye son I will see you next year like normal." "Whatever" I whispered. I took my luggage and pushed it through the platform. I then looked around for my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. I know my father would not approve but that could not stop me from loving her like I did. Some say that I've gone soft. I mean I'm still the guy everyone wanted to be friends with but I did not judge people by blood anymore. I then put my luggage in a compartment and then went to look for Hermione. " Hey Goyle have you seen Hermione?" I asked. "Ummmm..... hold on." "Don't hurt yourself," I said. "Hey Draco" someone behind me said. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl. "Hermione!" I said in excitement. "How have you been baby?" I asked. "I have been good but I missed you so much" she replied. I then pulled her into a tight hug. " I 've missed you to honey," I said. "Hey why don't we go get a compartment?" I asked. "Good idea" she said while taking my hand. Hermione's POV I was finding a compartment when out of nowhere Pansy came out of her room. "What do you want Parkinson?" Draco asked. "Draco why did you choose her over me I mean come on look at her" she said. "That Parkinson is none of your business" Draco said while taking my hand. We then found a room and just laid in each others arm's and enjoyed each other company. After about an hour the train came to a stop. And then Draco and I walked to our 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
I know it's really boring but bear with me here. Trust me it will get better! Just wait the next chapter will be up if I get enough reviews! But please I love writing this story! Just hit the nice little button that says "Review" thank you so much!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey you guys I'm backkkkkkkkkkk! LOL well I hope you guys like the first chapter! Well here you go the second chapter to True Love, is it enough? And it will be longer and be spaced out so you can read it better! I hope!(  
  
Disclaimer: I am still not J.K. Rowling! I' m very sorry! Enjoy  
  
Chapter two:  
Hermione's POV: When Draco and I got to the great hall we kissed and went to our tables. I sat next to Harry and Ron. Some asked why I didn't go with either one. But they were like my big brothers. I would be very weird. Dumbledore stood up and spoke then after about five minutes he was done and we could eat! I was very hungry so I ate very fast. When I was done I went to the front door to wait for Draco. He came up to me and kissed me. "Hey love" he said. "Hey baby" I replied. He took my hand and led me to a little room. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "You'll see," he said as he put his hands over my eyes. He then pulled me into the room. Before he took his hand off I heard him say, "What are you doing here." He took his hands off me and very quickly put his hands by his sides. There in the room stood a very tall blonde man. Draco's dad. "I should ask you the same questi- on" he said. " Draco I thought I told you to behave today why are you so stupid?" he said. I started to walk towards him but Draco stopped me. "I'll take care of him," he said. I then took two steps backwards. "Draco be careful," I whispered. Draco then took out his wand and pointed it towards his father. "Draco you are stupid aren't you," he said. "Not as dumb as you" he said. His father then sent a nasty spell towards him and it hit him. Hard. He then fell to the ground. So I did what any scared girlfriend would do I said an spell and he fell down. Not breathing. Temporally. I picked him up and want to the hospital. Running as fast as I could. When I got there Madame Pomfrey told me to place him on a bed. So I did. She came up to him and put a potion in his mouth. "Will he be okay?" I asked. "He will be just fine in a couple days," she said. "Can I stay with him" I asked. "Sure I 'll get someone to get your homework for the days you are here that sound good?" she asked. "Perfect" I replied. "I 'll leave you two alone" she said. She then walked out. Draco started to wake up. "Hey baby" I said. "Hey" he replied. "Draco do you know why your father was here?" I asked. "Yeah he was there to try to break us up but he can never do that we love each other too much" he said. "I love you Draco" I said. " I love you too" he replied. He then took my hand and held it. He then fell asleep. I then cuddled up to him and fell asleep in his arms. I would not want to be anywhere else.  
  
Draco's POV: I woke up the hospital. With the memory of last night. My stupid father. I cannot believe he tried to do that. He had a cold heart. Oh wait he doesn't have one. I looked down at my girlfriend. She was amazing! She had straight brown hair with blonde streaks in it. She was very skinny but she still had meat on her bones. She also had her belly button pierced. Cute! Very cute! She had a pair of hip huggers and a powder green tank top on. She started to wake. "Hey honey," she said. "Hey cutie" I replied. I then took her face and moved it toward mine. We shared a passion filled kiss. God did I LOVE her.  
  
co 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey you guys! It's me again! I hope you liked the last chapter! This will be longer. I get it now! I'm a blonde (not my hair my heart)! I have brown hair thank you very much! Lol well here you go chapter three of True Love, is it enough? Enjoy and review! *Thank you so much! If you're still reading and reviewed THANK YOU! I LOVE you guys!!  
  
Disclaimer: I am still not Rowling! Sorry! But I still love to write!  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
It was two days before we could leave.  
  
"You got all your stuff?" I asked.  
  
"Yep let's leave this place and go get something to eat" he replied.  
  
He grabbed my hand and we first went to the Slytherin common room. "Draco I'm not allowed in there" I said. " It's okay Snape is like good friends with my father so yeah let's go." "Whatever you say," I replied.  
  
"Draco what is she doing in here?" Pansy said with her shrill voice.  
  
"Do you mean Hermione?" he asked.  
  
" No I mean the mudblood," she said.  
  
"She is here with me so don't worry your ugly little face over it" he said  
  
He then grabbed my hand and we went to his room. He put his stuff down and then we went to go get something to eat.  
  
When we got there we went to our tables.  
  
Draco POV:  
  
"So Draco how's the mudblood?" Blaize asked.  
  
"Shut your black hole or I could make you take your pick," he said.  
  
"I can do it and uh sorry about that whole mudblood thing you know I'm just playing with ya" he replied.  
  
"That's what I thought and to answer your question she's awesome (a.n. I love that word!) and a very good kisser" he while taking some chicken to eat.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Once I sat down I was thrown all these questions. "Where were you last night", "Were you with Draco?" It was annoying! Couldn't I eat in peace? "Hermione were you really with Draco?" Ron asked. "Yes I was Ron," I answered simply. I grabbed some turkey and started to eat. "Did he hurt you" Harry asked.  
  
"No Harry he did not hurt me he loves me and would never what to see my hurt."  
  
"Oh okay just making sure."  
  
"Thank you for being worried I glad you guys are still my friends , I could use them right now" I said.  
  
"Why" Ron asked.  
  
"Well Draco's dad was here two days ago and tried to hurt him for going out with me" I said while tears were running down my face.  
  
"It's okay" Ron said while putting his arm around me. I knew he liked me so I let him.  
  
"Ron why are people like that I mean cant he just get over it?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione some people are just like that pity" he replied.  
  
"Thanks Ron that helped a lot" I said while whipping tears off my face.  
  
I hugged Ron then went back to eating. I wasn't that hungry so I was done early. So I just talked till Draco got up and went to wait at the door.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" I said while getting up.  
  
"Okay see you in the common room" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
I walked over to Draco and stopped in front of him.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" he asked while taking my hand.  
  
"Let's go outside" I said.  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
We walked out the door and into the warm weather. We then walked to "our" bench. That was where Draco asked me out in 4th year.  
  
We sat down and just talked. Little did we know someone was listening to us and writing down every word.  
  
So was that bad okay or good! Let me know! I think I finally understand it now! Happy Day*gets up and dances the funky chicken* okay I'm good! Well g2g and if you could help me out by clicking that nice button that says, "Review" that would be awesome (there I go again) ttfn tata for now!! LOL 


	4. Chapter Four

Hey its Trapt*rocks* myworld! I am so proud of myself! I finally got it!!! Cheers for me! (Its from legally blonde) well hey you go chapter four of True Love, is it enough? I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter! I mean I can take Draco off her hands! He is so hot! So is Orlando Bloom but this story is not about! Okay I'll stop talking so you can read! Have fun and I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving! I ate way too much! Not really but that's okay!  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
When we inside we kissed then went to our common rooms. Since I had nothing to do I ran back and walked Hermione to her room.  
  
"Draco you don't have to you know" she said.  
  
"Yes I do it's all in the guidebook for being a boyfriend" I said.  
  
"That is why I'm going out with you," she said.  
  
"Because I am so hot is that why" I said while laughing.  
  
"Well that's part of it. I am going out with you because you always know how to make me laugh. And you are really sweet and you are a hopeless romantic." I replied.  
  
"Wow I never thought of it that way thanks baby" I said while grabbing her into a tight hug.  
  
"No problem" she replied.  
  
"Well we're here.. Umm I guess I'll see you later okay."  
  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She then pulled my face into a kiss.  
  
"Night Draco."  
  
"Goodnight" I replied.  
  
Once I was sure she was in there I went to my common room. "Draco were you?" Pansy asked. "No where you would know."  
  
I walked into my room and locked the door. With Pansy you just never know. When I walked in my dad was standing right by the window.  
  
"What do you what?" I asked.  
  
"You know what I want, I want you to break up with that mudblood. You know I do not approve. So why do you do it?"  
  
"I lo oo ve her. Yes I love her."  
  
"Wrong answer" he yelled. He then walked toward me and got out that heavy black stick. God I hated that stick. He would always hit me with it. My mother just watched and did nothing. She just sat there like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Draco do you know that loving is a sign of weakness. You will not be a weak little boy you will be a heartless man."  
  
"I'm never going to be like you father," I said.  
  
He then got out his stick and hit me with it.  
  
"I will keep on coming until you break up with that thing."  
  
"You can go ahead. Because I would die for her." I said.  
  
"You are a fool just like your mother."  
  
"Mother is not a fool." I yelled.  
  
He then went to the window. Before her left he hit me with a spell that made me black out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I woke up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to hot. The water felt good against my skin. Once I was done I turned my stereo to the song "Big Machine" by Goo Goo Dolls. I had posters all over my room of all things I liked. For example I had Good Charlotte posters, a huge Legolas poster, pictures of Harry, Ron, and me in frames everywhere, and my other friends, my family, and of course a picture of Draco and me in a frame that said "True Love" it was my favorite picture of us. I also had a picture of just him. I also had a picture of Spike from "Angel" I love that show!  
  
I picked out my clothes (since its Saturday) and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a jean mini skirt and a purple tank top. I also had matching makeup. My hair was straight and was in the middle of my back. I got blonde streaks put in it. It was in a bun with hair framing my face. I put on my purple flip-flops and some grape lipgloss. I then went to the great hall to eat. I sat in between Harry and Ron. I filled up my plate and started to eat.  
  
"So Hermione how are ya girl" Lavender asked.  
  
"I'm great how about you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm good but I need to ask you something" she said.  
  
"Okay what?" I asked.  
  
"Can I tell you later it's kind of private?"  
  
"That's fine I'll be ready whenever you are" I said.  
  
"Thanks Hermione" she replied.  
  
She then walked off with some Gryffindor girls. I was thinking of something when someone tapped my shoulder.  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny what's up" I asked.  
  
"Nothing how bout' you" she said while grabbing a piece of bacon and sitting next to Harry. Everyone but Harry knew that Ginny liked him.  
  
"Nothing worth talking about," I said.  
  
"Well I got to go see you guys later" I said.  
  
"Okay" they (Harry Ron Ginny) said in unison.  
  
I walked off to see where Draco was. He wasn't at breakfast. Little did I know he was lying in his room. Unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So did you like it?! I know I'm mean. Don't worry I have a plan for Draco's dad*evil laugh* Well I hope you liked it. So can you please review! That would be great! And the next chapter will be up some time this week. I don't have school tomorrow so I will write all day. I have no life! LOL Just Kidding! Well see ya! 


	5. Chapter Five

Hey how are you?! I'm fine I hope you guys like this chapter! Well here it is chapter five of True Love, is it enough? Enjoy! And happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I am still just plain old me. Not the amazing J.K. Rowling! I'll let you get to reading because I left you in a cliffhanger. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I walked to the Slytherin common room. By now I was really worried. What if his father came last night? What if he was dead? No I can't be thinking that. As I run to the Slytherin common room I ran into a 2nd year Slytherin.  
  
"Watch it mudblood," He said.  
  
I was so worried that I just ran right by him. I walked to the door that said Draco Malfoy. I knocked first in case he was sleeping. When he didn't come to the door I ran in.  
  
"Oh my God" I yelled.  
  
He was lying on the floor. Not breathing. I took out my wand and kneeled down to him. He had a big bleeding cut on his already pale skin. His shirt was ripped off showing his six-pack. (Yummy) He had a huge bruise on his stomach. I said a spell and he woke up.  
  
"Hey how are you baby?" I asked.  
  
"Fine but my stomach hurts" he replied.  
  
"I can fix you up okay honey" I said.  
  
"Okay that sounds better then going to the hospital again" he said.  
  
I picked him up and carried him to the Gryffindor common room. Once we were there I laid him on my bed.  
  
"I'll be right back okay," I said.  
  
"Okay" he replied.  
  
I walked off to go get the stuff I needed to fix Draco up. I ran into Lavender.  
  
"Hey Hermione why is Draco on your bed?" she asked while waving at him.  
  
"Oh he was hurt so I carried him here to fix him up" I said. "Lucky" she said.  
  
I grabbed the stuff and walked back to my room and shut the door. I put a little of this and that and it was ready. I put in a container and put in my bed.  
  
"Here Draco lay down" I said. I helped him. He was laying on my bed I then put some muggle medicine on his stomach to make it stop hurting.  
  
"How does that feel?" I asked.  
  
"Wonderful" he replied.  
  
"Good" I said while I put on of the potion on his stomach to make the bruises go away. They did. Now it was time for his face.  
  
I put some other potion on his face to make the cuts go away. They did too! He was perfect now.  
  
I laid by him and held his hand.  
  
"Thank you baby," he said.  
  
"Its all in the guidebook for being a girlfriend" I said while laughing.  
  
Draco laughed too. He was perfect for me. Somehow I knew he was the one for me and I knew he felt the same way because when I look into his eyes I know. I just know.  
  
"You need to sleep," I said.  
  
"Wait I need to tell you something. Well the reason I'm like this is because of father. He came and hit me then he made me black out. He said he was going to keep on coming until I break up with you. But I promise you that I will never break up with you. I love you Mione.  
  
Tears were now were falling freely down my face. "Oh Draco I love you too. We have to tell Dumbledore about this. I don't want to lose you." I sobbed.  
  
"I think you are right. We need to tell him. Came we do it tomorrow please."  
  
"Sure" I replied.  
  
"Baby can I sleep with you tonight. Because I want to stay so my father will not hurt me or you," he asked.  
  
"Sure honey you can stay as long as you want," I said.  
  
I stayed by his bed until he fell asleep. When he did I locked the door so I could only open it.  
  
Lavender was on the couch reading some witch magazine.  
  
"Hey Lav didn't you have something to ask me?" I asked.  
  
"Oh right well I wanted to ask if you know if Ron is going out with anyone?"  
  
"No he's as single as anyone," I said.  
  
"Good because I'm going to ask him out," she said.  
  
"You two would be so cute together," I said.  
  
"You really think so," she asked.  
  
"For sure" I said.  
  
"Thanks so much Mione" she said while running out of the room. I walked out to just look around. Hogwarts changed so much. I was thinking of how beautiful it was when someone grabbed me into an empty room.  
  
Luckily it was only Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry what's up" I asked.  
  
"Do you know when Ginny's birthday is?"  
  
"Yes I do why?"  
  
"Because I like her and want to get her a good gift so she thinks of me as more then a good friend."  
  
"Harry that's so sweet."  
  
"I can go shopping with if I you want. And her birthday is on October 16th. In two weeks."  
  
"Could you really help me Mione?"  
  
"Sure how about on Friday (it's Saturday so next week)" I asked.  
  
"Perfect" he said.  
  
"You're the best," he said while pulling me into a tight hug. He then ran out. "Boys" I thought to myself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
When I woke up my head felt like hell. Wait I wasn't in my room. Oh it's Hermione's room. I could tell by the red and gold banner on her wall. Where was she? I fell back asleep again. (I know its short but he's hurt you cant really say anything)  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I decided to go online and check my email. (I know regular things don't work but in my story they do) My friend Jess was on so I talked to her.  
  
Gryffindor Princess: How are you girl?  
  
Tom'sgurl: I'm good! So how is your boyfriend?  
  
Gryffindor Princess: well he's hurt right now but I fixed him.(  
  
Tom'sgurl: aww that's so sweet!  
  
Gryffindor Princess: how is everyone at home? I miss you guys.  
  
Tom'sgurl: everyone is fine. It's still boring. I mean nothing has really happened.  
  
Gryffindor Princess: I guess that's good. Well g2g ttyl!  
  
Tom'sgurl: bye girl!  
  
I then checked my email and wrote back to them. I read some stories then got off. I got my book and started to read it. I was really boring so I put it back. There was nothing to do. That just shows that my life was boring when I didn't have Draco. But I knew he had to rest so he could get better and then be with me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So did you like it?! I hope so! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story:  
  
Tristanlover 59: thanks! You are the best!  
  
Dream- Siren: you rock!  
  
Jess: I hope you like it! P.S. Tom is MINE!!! LOL If I forgot anyone then I am really sorry! All you guys ROCK!!! Keep on reviewing! I LOVE you!!! Farwell! 


	6. Chapter Six

Hey you really like me! I would have never believed that I would get any reviews. Thank you so much! I Love you guys! Well here you go chapter six of True Love, is it enough? I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still not an author. And not as great as J.K. Rowling. But I could take Draco off her hands. (Yummy)  
  
Chapter six:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I walked into my room. Since I walked into the Slytherin common room I got a detention. Someone told Professor Snape so I got it. When I walked in Draco was awake.  
  
"Hey baby" I said.  
  
"Hey" he replied.  
  
I walked to the bed and sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and held it tight.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too. Hey you better?" I asked.  
  
"Yep I'm like all better," he said while getting up.  
  
He hugged me really tight. He then grabbed me and put me on the bed. My hands went to his neck and played with his hair. He started to kiss me on my neck. His hands went to my back. Then someone walked in and just stood there. It was Ron.  
  
"Malfoy what do you think you are doing to her" he yelled.  
  
"Ronald Weasley he was just kissing me. I thought you trusted me and him." I yelled.  
  
"Sorry Mione" he said.  
  
"Ron just go away," I said while slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Sorry about him" I said.  
  
"It's okay" Draco said.  
  
"How about we go outside" I said.  
  
"That sounds good," he said while grabbing my hand and walking to the front entrance. When we got there we walked to a huge rock and sat down. I felt so safe in his arms. I can't really explain it. It just felt right.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I held her in my arms. And she fit just right.  
  
"So what did you do while I was hurt" I said.  
  
"Oh nothing just went on the computer, hooked Lavender up with Ron, and helped Harry get closer to Ginny. That's pretty much all."  
  
"Interesting" I said.  
  
"I know really exciting" Hermione said.  
  
We watched the sun go down. "That's so beautiful," she said.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are" I said.  
  
"Oh Draco I forgot to tell you. My cousin transferred schools. She goes here now. I have to point her out to you. She looks just like me but she has black hair. It used to be blonde but she put a spell on it so you can never see her roots."  
  
"Why would you ruin a good blonde hair colour (British spelling Yeah!!) like that" I said.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
We walked back into the school.  
  
"Oh look it's her," she said.  
  
She pointed to a girl that looked just like her but with black hair. If I wasn't going out with Hermione then she would be hot!  
  
"Hey Mione how are you" she said while walking over to us. She hugged her.  
  
"Hey Mione who's the hottie" she said.  
  
"Um that's my boyfriend" Mione said.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said.  
  
"That's okay Tay" Hermione said. "Draco this is my cousin Taylor Broke" she said.  
  
"Hi" I said.  
  
"Hello" she replied.  
  
"Well Tay see you tomorrow in class. Oh and have fun in Slytherin." She yelled.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"She seems nice" Draco said.  
  
"Sure" I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well whenever I have a boyfriend and she doesn't she always gets my guy."  
  
"You know that I'll never break up with you."  
  
"Thanks" I said.  
  
He grabbed my hand and we walked to the Gryffindor common room. Once we got there we kissed then went a different ways. (I know its really short but I have to make up for the last chapter)  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I walked into the Slytherin common room and sat down. Taylor was looking at me really weird. Oh great another girl that likes me. Well that makes about the whole bloody school.  
  
"Hey Draco" she said while walking over to me.  
  
"Oh hi" I said. I'll just play dumb. Yeah that's it.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" she asked.  
  
"Um yeah" I said. Stupid move.  
  
She handed me a little container and I drank it. Gross it tasted like eggs and paper. Little did I know she handed me an empty mind potion. (Taylor tries to make he forget Hermione but we all know that will never happen)  
  
"Draco will you go out with me" she asked.  
  
"No I have a girlfriend, your cousin in fact," I said.  
  
"You are not supposed to remember her stupid," she yelled. She then walked off to her dorm. (I think I have to explain that because it might seem weird. Okay Taylor likes Draco and she gave him to potion to forget Hermione but he fights the potion and then tells her to bugger off that works)  
  
I was really tired so I went to my dorm and walked in. Guess who was standing there. Draco's daddy.  
  
"Will you please just take a hint and leave me alone" I said.  
  
"You know I can't do that," he said.  
  
"Yes you can" I said while I got out my wand and waved it at him and he was gone. Good thing I remember that spell from 2nd year.  
  
I then went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I changed into my green cotton boxers. I then went in my bed and turned off the lights.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I was finishing off some homework. When I was done I changed into my PJ's. They had little frogs on them. They were long pants and a little tank top. I put my hair into a messy bun. I then put on my slippers. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then washed my face. When I was done I got a book out and started to read it. I was really tired so I went to my bed and turned off the lights. God was I tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up I went to my computer and found that Taylor was online. So I talked to her.  
  
GryffindorPrincess: Hey!  
  
SexySlytherin: Hey how are you?  
  
GryffindorPrincess: im fine. U?  
  
SexySlytherin: great! Im really hyped!  
  
GryffindorPrincess: why?!  
  
SexySlytherin: because it's the first day here. And I have my eyes on a certain guy(  
  
GryffindorPrincess: already! Men you are fast girl! Good for you. So what's going on in the Slytherin world?  
  
SexySlytherin: nothing much. Your boyfriend is really hot! I have to tell you!  
  
GryffindorPrincess: he is MINE!!  
  
SexySlytherin: I know don't worry! Well I g2g ttyl  
  
GryffindorPrincess: bye ttyl  
  
I then went to get a shower. It felt so good. I had to hurry class started soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how did you like it? I hope you do! Well I think Taylor will be a BIG problem. * Wink wink * LOL Well g2g and if you could please review and tell me about it. I really want to know what you think! Bye! 


	7. chapter Seven

I hope you liked the last chapter. I will write the next chapter if I get 20 or more reviews. Let's just say the more I get the more I will write. Well here you go chapter seven of True Love is it enough? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I was then I would not write them on this site. Duh! All I own is the plot and Taylor. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. But I wished I owned him. Imagine it: Draco waiting for you by the tree with a big red bow! * sigh* Well here you go. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I rushed into the bathroom and got a quick shower. It was only like five minutes. When I was done I dried myself off and got dressed. I put gel into my hair and spiked it. I also put green so I would have green tips on top of my blonde hair. I put on some cologne and got my books. Then walked out and to my first class: Potions. Can't wait!  
  
"Hey Draco" Taylor said.  
  
"Oh Hi" I said.  
  
I walked to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and waited for Hermione. When she came out I grabbed her hand and we walked to Potions.  
  
"So did you sleep good last night?" she asked.  
  
"Sure did," I said.  
  
"That's good," she said.  
  
"Did you?" I asked.  
  
"Yep I slept very good," she said.  
  
We talked all the way to Potions then went and sat down next to each other. Since Harry and Ron always sit next to each other Hermione sits next to me. Snape walked in and gave a five-minute lecture and let us work on our potion.  
  
"Class you will make a healing potion to heal the even nasty wound" Snape said.  
  
"Draco I used that potion on you" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Cool easy "A" I said.  
  
"I know." Snape put the steps and what we need on the board and told us to get to work.  
  
"Okay I'll get what we need and you set up the cauldron and everything else okay," she said.  
  
"Okay" I said.  
  
She then went to the shelf and got the things. Man was she hot! No wonder I'm going out with her. I mean I'm not shallow like some oh let me correct that most boys are. But I mean she's hot, smart, funny, sweet, did I mention hot! She was perfect to me anyway.  
  
"Draco are you okay," she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I was just thinking of you" I said.  
  
She started to blush. She looked so sweet when she blushed.  
  
"Well let's get to work," she said. I set up everything really fast and we got to work.  
  
We waited five minutes and then put the stuff into it. The board said that it should be a blue colour (yeah!) and it was. Poor Longbottom's was a bright pink.  
  
"Is it ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yep go get Snape," she said.  
  
"Okay" I said while going to get Snape. "Um Professor Hermione and I are ready to be graded on the potion" I said.  
  
"Okay where is it? He asked.  
  
"Follow me" I said while walking over to Hermione.  
  
"Well let's see, it's the right colour and texture. "A+" he yelled.  
  
"Yes" Hermione and I said in unison.  
  
"Clear it up and you can go," he said.  
  
All of a sudden pink liquid went everywhere and Longbottom was under a table.  
  
"Longbottom that's a detention with Granger tonight" Snape yelled.  
  
"Clean up the mess and get put of here," he yelled.  
  
"Yes sir" Longbottom said. I then cleaned up the cauldron and went to the door and waited for Hermione. She was putting away the things and wiped the table off. She then walked to the door and grabbed my hand.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Draco and I walked to the picture of the fruit and tickled the pear and walked in. Dobby ran up to us.  
  
"What can I get for you?" he asked.  
  
"Um I would like a plate of pasta and some pumpkin juice (yummy) please" I said.  
  
"And what would Master Draco want" he asked.  
  
"Dobby I told you to call me Draco. Just Draco." I said.  
  
"Sorry Draco" he replied.  
  
"It's okay and I would like a steak and potatoes. With some pumpkin juice. Thanks."  
  
"Will be ready in a minute" he said then ran off to help make the food.  
  
When the food was ready Dobby lead us to a small table only big enough for two people that had two big candles on it. With two chairs.  
  
"Oh Dobby it's beautiful " I said.  
  
"Thanks miss" he said then ran to go get the food.  
  
I walked over to a chair and Draco pulled it out for me. "  
  
"Thank you honey" I said.  
  
"No problem" he replied and he then went to sit down.  
  
Dobby then came with the food. He sat it on the table.  
  
"Enjoy" he said then ran off.  
  
"Looks good," I said.  
  
"And smells good too" Draco added.  
  
I took my fork and stared to eat. It was amazing! I looked over at Draco. He was so sexy. No wonder I was going out with him. He was smart, funny, sweet, caring and very good-looking.  
  
"So when's our detention" he asked while taking another bite of steak.  
  
"Um oh it's at 8:30" I replied.  
  
"Snape's room right."  
  
"Right" I said.  
  
When we were done Dobby ran back in.  
  
"Did you enjoy the food?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Dobby it was very good," said.  
  
"Yes very good" Draco said.  
  
"Well come back soon" he said then ran off again. Draco and I walked back into the hall. I was 6:00. Time for Charms. Draco grabbed my hand and we walked to the Charms room. Of course was sat next to each other. Professor Flitwick went easy on us and only gave a twenty-minute lecture and gave us a reading assignment. Only ten pages and no homework! When class was done Draco and I walked to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well I'll see you later" he said.  
  
"Yep later."  
  
I walked into the common room and saw Lavender and Ron making out. Gross! Can't hey get a room. I made my way to my room and shut the door. I needed to be alone. I don't know why I just need to be alone sometimes. I turned on my stereo and switched it to the song "Hold On" by Good Charlotte. I didn't feel like that I just really like that song. A lot. I then got my computer and checked my email. I had an email from Draco his email was Slytherin Prince. I said: Mione I love you! - Draco. How sweet is that. I loved when he sends little emails like that. I makes me know that he really loves me. I looked at my clock it said 8:10. Joy thirty minutes and I would have detention. Joy to the world. Lavender was on so I talked to her.  
  
GryffindorPrincess: Hey Lava! (Nickname)  
  
LavaGurl: Hey Mione how are you 2day?  
  
GryffindorPrincess: I'm good. But I have detention 2night w/ snape  
  
LavaGurl: joy! LOL when?  
  
GryffindorPrincess: in 20 minutes. So how was making out with Ron?!  
  
LavaGurl: * blushing* um fine  
  
GryffindorPrincess: oh sorry!  
  
LavaGurl: don't worry bout' it. So how's Draco?  
  
GryffindorPrincess: he's AWESOME!!! I love him!  
  
LavaGurl: that's good. Can you believe that Harry and Ginny are going out?!  
  
GryffindorPrincess: I know! Its really kool! Bout' time he fines out about Ginny liking him.  
  
LavaGurl: I know it like took him 4ever.  
  
GryffindorPrincess: that is so true. Well I g2g to detention. YEAH!! Just kidding!  
  
LavaGurl: LOL Have fun! Ttyt (talk to you tomorrow)  
  
GryffindorPrincess: can's wait! Bye!  
  
LavaGurl: Bye!  
  
I signed off then walked off to detention. Joy to the world. I walked to his door and then opened the door.  
  
"Hello Granger about time you showed up" Snape said.  
  
"Sorry Professor" I said.  
  
"Well I want you to clean up all the tables and all the cauldrons. Then you can leave" Snape said. Nevile (think that's right) walked in.  
  
"Longbottom you will help Granger clean the tables and cauldrons."  
  
"Yes sir" he said.  
  
I then got out the rags and handed them to Nevile.  
  
"Here Nevile you clean the cauldrons and I will clean up the tables okay" I said.  
  
"Okay" he replied. I started on the tables. This was going to take forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I was done it was 10:05. Man that seemed like forever. I walked to the common room with Nevile.  
  
"We make an awesome team don't we" I said.  
  
"We sure do" he replied.  
  
"Well see you in the morning Hermione" he said.  
  
"Call me Mione okay it's shorter and easier."  
  
"Okay Mione" he said.  
  
"Night Nevile" I said.  
  
"Night" he said then walked to his room. I then walked to my room and walked in and saw that everyone was asleep. So I put on my PJ's and went to bed. I was to tied for anything else.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I was really tired. So I went to the bathroom and did my thing. I changed into my flannel pants and read. It was really boring so I went online. Blaize was on so I talked to him.  
  
SlytherinPrince: hey blaize  
  
Slytheringuy: hey malfoy  
  
SlytherinPrince: so.  
  
Slytheringuy: so.. what?  
  
SlytherinPrince: never mind you have nothing to say?  
  
Slytheringuy: well not really  
  
SlytherinPrince: you are an idiot you really are  
  
Slytheringuy: I'm not and idiot I just don't have anything to say  
  
SlytherinPrince: oh I will talk to you never I hope.  
  
Slytheringuy: okay bye  
  
Idiot. I sighed off then read some more. Then went to bed. I was really tired. I turned off the light and then got into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So did you like it? Let me know. Review! Review! Review! And you can email me at Dracofanatic@sbcglobal.net! Hope you like it! Bye!! -Trapt* rocks* myworld. The next chapter will be up some time this week if I have time. You know with school and everything well. Bye and have fun! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I love writing this story! But I really want MORE reviews! I'm starting to think that only a couple people like my story. * Tear* Oh well. Here you chapter eight of True Love is it enough? Enjoy! And review and tell everyone about this story so they can review. I'm serious I NEED more! Please! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own this and I still wish I owned Draco! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I woke up and went to take a shower. I felt different today. I don't know what it is. But it was very weird. Oh well. I put on my uniform and did my makeup. I also did my hair in a messy bun. I put on my socks and shoes. I grabbed my books and went to the great hall. Draco was waiting for me.  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
"Hey" I replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked while pulling me into a classroom.  
  
"I don't know I just feel weird today. Draco what's wrong with me? I'm scared."  
  
He grabbed my and put me on his lap.  
  
"It's going to be alright," he said.  
  
"Draco" I sobbed.  
  
"Yeah" he said.  
  
"I need to tell you something," I said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I love you" I said and then started to sob. "Don't leave me."  
  
"Baby I will never leave you" he said.  
  
"Good" I replied.  
  
We walked into the great hall and went to our tabled. I sat in between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Mione" they said.  
  
"Hello" I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry said.  
  
"Nothing to worry about" I said.  
  
I wasn't hungry so I went for a walk. I opened the door and walked out. The sun felt good. God I missed being outside. I was thinking about the beautiful day when someone grabbed me into an alley.  
  
"Ready love" someone said.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco yelled.  
  
Draco punched the guy and grabbed me and ran to the door.  
  
"Draco" I started.  
  
"Shhh" he said.  
  
He went to his room.  
  
"Draco you are going to get detention" I said.  
  
"Oh well" he said. He opened the door and put me on his bed.  
  
"What happened back there?" I asked.  
  
"That person was probably going to hurt you" he replied.  
  
"Well then thank you" I said.  
  
He went to get something to drink and came right back. He gave me some wizard medicine and it helped calm me down. I was still in shock from what almost happened. Draco saved me. I love him. He then took my hand and held it. Tight! I LOVE him!! His hair was falling into his face. He looked so hot with his hair like that.  
  
"What are thinking about?" he asked.  
  
"You" I said.  
  
"Thanks" he replied. "No problem baby" I said.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Hermione was lying on my bed. I saved her. That was how is should be. I be her knight in shinning armor. And she be my princess. No queen. She fell asleep. I just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. It was 7o'clock. Class was over. I'll just write a note for her. In the morning. I pulled the cover up to her neck and took off her shoes. She was not waking up anytime soon. She was sleeping here tonight. I hope no one finds her. I went to the bathroom and did my thing and changed into my green flannel pants. Then went to sleep next to her. I put my hands around her stomach. She then snuggled into my chest. It felt so good. I could get used to this. I loved her with all my heart. Truly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
When I work up I was laying in Draco's bed. I then remembered what happened. I smiled. I then went to his bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. (I zapped in my own toothbrush) I then took a shower. When I was done I went to get dressed. I zapped in my clothes and got dressed. It was Saturday. I got dressed in a jean mini skirt and a blue tank top. I put on my blue eye shadow and then the rest of my makeup. I then put a spell on my hair to make to straight. I walked back and zapped all my stuff away and where it used to be was a bottle of vanilla and honey spray. I sprayed in all over my body. I zapped it away. I then sprayed my hair with hairspray that made my hair smell so good like roses. I put on my blue flip-flops. I went into the room and went to wake up Draco.  
  
"Draco wake up honey it's time breakfast" I said.  
  
"Okay I'm up I'm up" he said while getting up slowly.  
  
"Good I'll see you in a bit okay," I said.  
  
"Wait hold on" he said.  
  
He got up and hugged me.  
  
"What's this for?" I asked.  
  
" I just wanted to hug you is that okay" he said.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I'm just a little moody," I said.  
  
"Is it the time of the month?" he asked. "No" I said.  
  
"Then what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well Blaize asked me out yesterday," I said.  
  
"Blaize asked you what?"  
  
"He asked me out."  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I said no silly," I said while giggling.  
  
"Good" he replied.  
  
He then hugged me and then kissed me. Me hands went to his stomach and traced his six-pack with my finger.  
  
"That feels good love," he whispered.  
  
"Then I'll keep on doing it," I whispered back.  
  
"Great" he replied.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
When we kissed her I was in heaven. Her fingers traced my six-pack. God it felt good. My hands went to her back and held it tight. I never wanted to lose her and nobody was going to keep me away from her.  
  
"Draco I um can't breathe" she said.  
  
"Sorry love" I said.  
  
"That's alright," she said.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing today" I said while I was getting ready.  
  
"Well I was planning on spending the day with you if that was okay."  
  
"That would be awesome (there I go again) but can you give me a few minutes please I need to get ready" I said.  
  
"That's good," she said while coming over to me and kissing my neck.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the great hall okay," she said.  
  
"I'll there in a second love," I said.  
  
"Okay" she said while walking out and closing the door.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I walked out the door and sat in between Harry and Ron. I grabbed a plate and filled my plate with all kinds of food. Like eggs, bacon, ham, and toast. I then got some pumpkin juice. I started eating. I was really hungry.  
  
"So Harry you asked Ginny out yet?" I asked.  
  
"Um no not yet" he said.  
  
"Well you need to hurry I think I think she is starting to fancy someone else" I said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure thing" I said.  
  
"I got to go," he said while running out the great hall.  
  
"So Hermione how are you and Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh we're fine I really love him," I said.  
  
"That's good" he replied.  
  
"How are you and Lavender doing?" I asked.  
  
"Oh we're fine thanks," he said.  
  
"That's good" I said I then noticed that Draco sat down at his table and was staring to eat. I let him eat so he would not be hungry.  
  
"Hey Mione'" Lavender said.  
  
"Hey Lava" I said.  
  
"Mione' you want to go shopping? Ron and I was going to go." Lava said.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm going with Draco today" I said.  
  
"That's okay. You need to spend time with him. Maybe next time." "Of course" I said. I then walked to the front door and waited for Draco. While I was waiting Blaize walked up to me.  
  
"Hey Hermione" he said.  
  
"Hey Blaize" I said.  
  
If I weren't in love with Draco then Blaize would be HOT! He had dirty blonde hair, he was the same height as Draco and had the same build but Draco was hotter.  
  
"So. You have an answer?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going out with Draco," I said.  
  
"Oh okay" he said then walked away.  
  
Draco then walked up to me and smiled. Man he was so hot when he smiled. I then smiled back.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Sure am let's go" I said while taking his hand.  
  
We then walked to the carriage station. We were going to Hogsmade. We waited for about ten or so minutes and then one came. It pulled up and let us then. Draco helped me in and then he got in. He sat down and I snuggled into his chest and just stayed there for the whole time. I could hear his heart beating. It matched mine. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"Mione' wake up" I whispered.  
  
"Umm" she moaned.  
  
"Let's go," I said while grabbing her up and pulling her out of the carriage. I then sat her down.  
  
"You okay" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks baby," she said.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" I asked.  
  
"Um let's just walk around please," she said.  
  
"Anything you want love" I said.  
  
I then grabbed her hand and we walked around. Someone then tapped Mione' should and then hit her and she fell. The person then ran away before I could punch the life out of them.  
  
"Mione'" I whispered.  
  
"I'm fine just a blow to the stomach. I have an older brother I'm used to it," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Can you please help me up" she asked.  
  
"Of course honey," I said while helping her up and getting her ready to stand.  
  
"Thanks can we please go back home" she said.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I knew that by home she meant Horwarts. It was our home. We then got in a carriage and she sat with her head to my chest. She felt so good. Heat just bounced off of her and into me. That was why I was going out with her. She made me feel different and I liked it. When we got there we walked to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I can make it from here baby" she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"I'm absolutely sure Draco I'm fine" she said.  
  
"Okay I'll see you later then," I said.  
  
"Later" she said. She then kissed me on the neck and left me wanting more. Once I was sure she was in there I left to go to bed. I was dead tired.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So how was it? It was longer. I am so happy! And I really hope you like it. Please please review!! Thank you so much! Well I g2g Enjoy!!!!! -Trapt* rocks* myworld! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Hey you guys! You really like my story! And you reviewed! I am so sorry my computer is a piece of junk! It was not letting me give you guys the ninth chapter! Hate my computer not me! Thanks well here you go chapter nine of True love is it enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my piece of junk computer.  
  
Chapter nine:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I woke up and fell out of bed. I jumped up quickly and then went to the shower. I took off all my clothes and got in. The hot water felt so good on my skin. After a fifteen minute shower I got out and turned on my stereo to the song "I do" by 98*. It was "our" song. It played on our first date.  
  
Flashback:  
  
I was ready. I had on a black mini skirt and a purple shirt. My hair had purple ribbons in it. I had matching makeup on. I had my dress shoes on. I was ready. Some ask why Draco. He really has changed. The doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and almost fell.  
  
"Hermione dear be careful," my mother said.  
  
"Sorry mother" I said.  
  
I opened the door. There he was. His hair was all in his face. He looked so hot! I couldn't help but stare at him with his smile.  
  
"Hermione dear are you going to let him in?" my mother asked.  
  
"Oh sorry come in," I said.  
  
He then walked in. I shut the door so my hair would not get messed up.  
  
"Hey Mione'" he said.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"Hermione are you going to introduce us to your friend?" my father asked.  
  
"Oh this is Draco Malfoy daddy," I said.  
  
"I remember that name and it wasn't in a good way," he said.  
  
"Daddy he's changed his not vain any more," I said.  
  
"Mum" I whispered.  
  
"You have a good time but have her back by midnight okay" my mother said.  
  
"Okay" Draco said.  
  
Mum led dad out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Sure am," I said.  
  
He took my hand and led me to his mustang convertible (green I think you know why).  
  
"I didn't know you drove," I said.  
  
"Well my mother let me get my license."  
  
He opened the door and let me in. "Thanks" I said.  
  
"No problem" he said.  
  
He then drove out of the driveway and we were off. He was the best driver I have ever rode with. He put the top down. Yeah! He then pulled into the restaurant and pulled out the key.  
  
"Hold on" he said.  
  
He got out and walked to the other side. He opened the door for me.  
  
"Thank you so much" I said.  
  
"I have to make up for all the mean stuff I did to you," he said.  
  
"Draco don't worry about it. It's okay. I'm fine."  
  
"Good" he said.  
  
He took my hand and we walked to the restaurant. It was beautiful. It even had a dance floor. Around the floor were tables so you can eat. It was perfect.  
  
"Um Malfoy for two" he said to the person.  
  
"Please follow me," she said.  
  
We were lead to a table. "Here you go" she said and laid down the menus.  
  
Draco then pulled out my chair.  
  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
  
"My pleasure" he said.  
  
We ordered then ate. "I Do" came on.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
"Yes you can" I replied.  
  
He lead my to the dance floor and we danced. My hands went to his neck and his went to my slender waist. My head lay on his chest.  
  
The song:  
  
All I am, all I'll be Everything in this world All I'll need is in your eyes Shining at me When you smile I can feel All my passions unfolding Your hand brushes mine And a thousand sensations Seduce me cause' I  
  
Chorus:  
  
I do cherish you For the rest of my life You don't have to think twice I will love you still From the depths of my soul It's beyond my control I've waited so long to say this to you If you're asking do I love this much I do  
  
In my world before you I lived outside my emotions Didn't know where I was going Till that day I found you How you opened my life to a new paradise In a world torn by change Still with all my heart till my dying day  
  
Chorus  
  
Draco sang to me. All through the song.  
  
"Hermione that song is the closet thing to how I feel toward you," he said.  
  
"Draco that was so sweet" I said.  
  
We then went outside and walked towards his car and got in. We drove me home. It was 11:54.  
  
He then walked me toward my door.  
  
"Draco I had an awesome time. I hope we can do it more often" I said.  
  
"That can happen soon" he said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
He was about to leave when I pulled him towards me. I kissed him for a short mouth kiss.  
  
"Draco" I whispered.  
  
"Yes Mione'" he said.  
  
"Can we still go out at Hogwarts?" I asked.  
  
"Of course" he said.  
  
"Good. Good night Draco" I said.  
  
"Night love" he said.  
  
He then walked to his car. And I shut the door and just stood there thinking how sweet he was. I then I realized that I was falling for Draco Malfoy.  
  
Back to present time:  
  
When ever I think back I remember that I truly am in love with him. I got my clothes out and got dressed. I then did my hair in curls. I did my makeup and then got my books. I was off. Of course Draco was waiting for me.  
  
"Hey love," I said. "Hey baby" he replied.  
  
"Wait" I said.  
  
"What" he said while stopping.  
  
I then jumped in his arms. My hands went to his neck. He held me. Like a parent held their child. I stared kissing him. We then fell into a closet. The door shut. He was on top of me. He then started to kiss me more deeply. His hand went up my shirt. Of course I didn't move. It felt like heaven. He then started to kiss my neck.  
  
"Umm" was all I could say.  
  
Then some on walked in on us. It was Harry.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" he yelled.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"I was just kissing my boyfriend," I said.  
  
"I can't believe you," he said then walked out.  
  
"Let's go," I said to Draco.  
  
"Okay" he said.  
  
I took his hand and we walked to the great hall.  
  
"See you later love," he said.  
  
"Okay" I said then kissed him with all my passion.  
  
We then walked to our tables.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. Blaize was with his girlfriend Jeri. Of course she was in Slytherin too. They always sat together.  
  
"Hey Draco" he said.  
  
"Hey Blaize" I said while eating.  
  
"Blaize I'll see you later okay baby" Jeri said.  
  
"Okay later baby" he said then kissed her. She walked off.  
  
"So how are things with her" I said.  
  
"Awesome" he said.  
  
"That's good," I said.  
  
"So how are they with Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Couldn't be better," I said.  
  
"That's good," he said.  
  
"Yep" I replied.  
  
"See you later Blaize," I said while getting up.  
  
"Later Draco" he said.  
  
I then walked over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked so beautiful when she was just talking. Man she looked beautiful all the time. I put my hands around her waist.  
  
"You ready for class?" I asked.  
  
"Sure am," she said while getting up and looking at me. I then took her hand and we walked to potions. Before we walked in I stopped her.  
  
What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" I said while kissing her. She didn't try to stop me. She just put her hands on around my neck. I started to kiss her hard. Man it felt good. Little did he know she felt the same way. Well he did know. They had a connection.  
  
"Draco it's time for class" she whispered.  
  
"Okay" I said while taking her hand and we walked in. We sat together and then got out our stuff. We had a sub! We never had homework when we had a sub. He first made sure that everyone was there then he told us to read pages 109-120. And we have three days to do it. Luckily the class went by very fast. We then walked to DaDa (do you know what that means?) We always had a new teacher like last year we had Professor Clark (made up) and now we have Professor Aiken (yes named after Clay Aiken the talented singer). He was very thin and had dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Okay class today we will learn how to protect yourself when you are all alone."  
  
That class went by very fast. One more class to go. Charms. But first we had lunch first.  
  
"I'll meet to at Charms later okay love," I said.  
  
"Okay baby" she said.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat by Lavender and Ginny.  
  
"Hey Mione'" they said.  
  
"Hey guys," I said while putting food on my plate. Like pizza and pasta. Yummy!  
  
I started to eat.  
  
"So Mione' how are you and Draco?" Ginny asked while giggling.  
  
"We are awesome," I said while the biggest smile came on my face. Just thinking about him made my smile.  
  
"Hey did we have homework in potions?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Nope we had nothing," I said.  
  
"Well see you guys later okay," I said while getting up.  
  
"Later Mione'" they said in unison.  
  
I walked the library and tried to look for a book. But nothing was grabbing my attention. Then I felt someone put their hands around my waist. It was Draco. When I was near him I felt so happy like nothing can ever go wrong.  
  
"Hey love," he said.  
  
"Hey baby" I replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Just looking for a book," I said.  
  
"Well haven't you read every book here?" he asked.  
  
"Very true" I said.  
  
But I still tried to find one. So I gave up. "So you ready for class?" he asked.  
  
"Sure why not" I replied.  
  
"Let's go," he said while taking my hand and leading me to Charms.  
  
We then walked to the last class of the day! Finally!!! We then walked in and sat down in our seats. The professor then walked in.  
  
"Today class we will learn how to make objects appear somewhere else."  
  
All we did was just that and that was it. No homework!! YEAH!!!!! Draco then walked me to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I love you," I whispered.  
  
"I love you more," he said.  
  
We then started to kiss. We kissed harder then ever. Draco's hands touched my arse. It felt good. He started to take my robes off.  
  
"Draco not here" I whispered.  
  
"Sorry love see you later then" he said.  
  
"Yep later baby," I said.  
  
He then walked away and I walked in. I found Harry and Ginny making out on the couch. Gross! It was very weird seeing your best friends make out on the couch as you walk in. I walked to my room and sat down my stuff. My computer was beeping. I had mail. I got on and checked it. I then wrote back to all of them. No one was on so I got off. There was nothing to do. Wait I have an idea. I changed to more comfortable clothes. I turned on my stereo to the song Me, Myself & I by Jivejones. Then to the song Fat Lip by Sum 41.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I walked to the Slytherin common room. Then to my room. I turned my stereo to the song "Numb" by Linkin Park. They had to be my all time favorite band. They were so cool. Then someone knocked on my door. I walked to it and opened it. It was Blaize.  
  
"Hey Bliaze" I said.  
  
"Hey Draco can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" I said then let him in and shut the door.  
  
"What do you need?" I asked.  
  
"It's about Jeri" he started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So how did you like it? If anyone knows Blaize's last name please tell me. Well hope you like it. The songs that Hermione played are on Now 8. Check them out! They are AWESOME!!! Well ttys (talk you soon)! Ciao! -Trapt*ROCKS*MyWorld! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Hey! I am so glad you like my story! Well here you go chapter ten of True love is it enough? I hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter. And yes I still wish I owned Draco. I'll stop talking so you can read! LOL  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I woke up and was really tired. I shuffled my feet to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to hot. I needed to wake up. I took off my clothes and walked in. Man it felt really good. After a ten-minute shower I walked back into my room. I turned my stereo on to the song "Miami" by Will Smith. I love this song. (VERY good song) It was Friday. I dressed in my robes then did my makeup. I then straightened my hair so it reached to the middle of my back. I then put on my pantyhose and my heels. Man I hated these robes they do nothing for your figure. I then walked to the great hall to get something to eat. Little did I know that there was something in my room.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"What is it man?" I asked.  
  
"Okay you know that Jeri and I have been going out for about three years right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" I replied.  
  
"Well I was thinking that.. I could. well. you know right?" he asked.  
  
"No I have no idea what you are talking about Zabini," I said.  
  
"Well we are both real serious and we are eighteen. I was thinking that I could propose to her. You know like marriage," Blaize said.  
  
"Zabini that's great" I said.  
  
"Are you sure it's well, I don't know like not allowed" he said while running his hand through his jet-black hair. (I know I said he had dirty blonde hair but his natural color is black. Okay)  
  
"Dude of course it is. Wait didn't you ask Hermione out like two weeks ago? And you said that you were going out with her for three years."  
  
"Well we have. Pansy gave me a potion and it made me like Hermione. I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry man" he said.  
  
"Oh it's okay man. And when were you going to ask her?" I asked. "Um I don't know. I just wanted to make sure that I could before I did it," he said.  
  
"Well I'm really happy for you man" I replied.  
  
"Thanks man" he said while we our secret handshake (LOL freaks! JK) Blaize is like my brother. We look alike we just have hair on the opposite side of the color chain.  
  
"Is that all" I asked.  
  
"Yep see you later" he said.  
  
"Yep later" I said while shutting the door.  
  
I can't believe that Zabini was going to propose to his girlfriend. That's so cool. I then went to bed.  
  
The next morning I got in the shower and then got dressed in my robes. I spiked my hair with blue gel so I would have blue tips on my silver blonde hair. I then put on my cologne. I walked out to the great hall to get something to eat. I was hungry.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Bouncing in the club where the heat is on. All night on the beach till the break of dawn," I sang to myself. I pushed open the doors to the great hall and walked in. All the guys' eyes were on me well not Blaize's. His girlfriend had his attention. I then sat down next to Harry and Ron. And also Lavender and Ginny. They were too busy talking about gossip to notice. So I talked to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys," I said.  
  
"Hey Mione how have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I've been fine. Can't complain," I replied.  
  
"That's good Mione" Harry said.  
  
"So have you guys been?" I asked.  
  
"Well I've been great" Harry replied.  
  
"That's good. Well Ron" I said.  
  
"I got a "F" on my test" Ron replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ron you should have told me you had a test, I would have helped you study" I said. "Well it's a little late for that now isn't it" Ron said while getting up and walking out of the great hall.  
  
"Man all I said was that I would help him. What's wrong with that?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know he's been like this since morning" Harry said.  
  
"I need to go talk to him" I said while getting up.  
  
"Bye Mione" Harry said.  
  
"Bye" I replied.  
  
I then walked out to find Ron. While I was running I ran into who else Draco.  
  
"Hey baby where are ya going?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was talking to Ron then he got all mad at me and then walked off. And I was just going to see what was wrong with him" I replied.  
  
"You are such a great friend Mione. Well good luck baby" Draco said.  
  
"Thanks love. I'll need all the luck I can get. See you later okay," I said.  
  
"Later honey" he replied.  
  
I kissed him real quick and then ran off leaving him with a dazed look on his face. Man he was hot!! I need to stop thinking about him. I need to find Ron. I decided to look in the Gryffindor common room. I walked in and what did I find but Ron sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ron" I started.  
  
"What do you what?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about" he replied.  
  
"Ron why are you being so immature?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione you are so clueless" he yelled while getting up and walking to the window.  
  
"Ron you know you can tell me anything" I said.  
  
"No I can't" he yelled then came and grabbed me. Then shoved me against the wall.  
  
"Ron stop" I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh shut up" he said then smacked my face; I then fell to the ground. When I was on the ground he kicked my stomach very hard.  
  
"Hermione stop thinking you know everything because you don't " Ron said then walked away. Leaving me to well just think about what happened.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I walked to the great hall then to my table. I sat down next to Blaize.  
  
I put some food on my plate. Let's see some steak and some eggs. YUM!! No one talked so when I was done I went to get my books for class. Once I got my books I went to look for Mione. She was nowhere. I finally decided to ask Ron since he was the last one she saw. He then passed me.  
  
"Hey Weasley where's Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Oh she's in the common room. Said she didn't feel well so she was going to just skip the whole day" he replied.  
  
"Oh okay" I said. I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. I mean Hermione never missed ANY school, even when she's sick. I decided to go and see her. I knew that I would get into trouble but I had to see if my girlfriend was okay. I walked up the picture of the fat lady and looked around for a way to get in. Then Harry came out holding Hermione.  
  
"What did you do to her Potter?" I yelled.  
  
"I just found her like this and we have to hurry and get to the hospital wing" Harry replied.  
  
"Whatever you say Potter" I said while Harry carried her to the hospital wing. I couldn't help but be a little jealous of him. I mean she is my girlfriend.  
  
"What's wrong" Madame Pomfrey said walking up to Harry The-Boy-Who- I -Wished-Was-dead. (LOL)  
  
"Well I was walking into the common room and just found her like this" he replied.  
  
"Well put her on a bed" she said while going to get a potion ready for Hermione.  
  
Harry then put her on a bed. She looked like a sleeping angel. Madame Pomfrey then put some of the potion in Hermione's mouth. She then woke up looking confused.  
  
"Mione are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um I don't know" she replied.  
  
"It will be a couple hours before she can answer anything," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Mr. Potter you can go to class Mr. Malfoy will stay with her," she said.  
  
"Why can he stay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well because they are a couple right Mr. Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Right" I replied.  
  
"Fine" Harry said then walked out.  
  
"Um Madame Pomfrey what about my classes?" I asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that I will excuse you from all the things you missed today" she replied.  
  
"Thanks Madame" I replied.  
  
"It's my pleasure Mr. Malfoy" she replied.  
  
"Draco" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Baby" I said while walking over to her bed.  
  
"I remember what happened," she said.  
  
"Tell me everything that happened," I said.  
  
"Well I was talking to Ron then he started to yell at me. He then pinned me against the wall. After that he smacked my face then kicked my stomach. Then Harry walked in" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," I said so only she could hear me.  
  
She smiled at me.  
  
"You look like an angel," I whispered.  
  
"Thank you" she said.  
  
Then Madame Pomfrey walked in with a potion. "Um Madame I thought you said that she couldn't answer anything for an hour" I said.  
  
"Well I could tell that you wanted to be alone with her so that was to get rid of Mr. Potter" she said while giggling to herself.  
  
"Thank you so much" Hermione said.  
  
"It was my pleasure" she replied.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione her potion.  
  
"She will be able to leave in about twenty minutes" she said then left.  
  
"Mione are you okay," I asked.  
  
"Draco I'm fine," she answered.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Okay you can go now" Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Thank you so much Madame" I replied.  
  
"It was no problem Miss Granger and I will do something about Mr. Weasley okay so don't worry about that" Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Okay thanks," I said while trying to get up.  
  
"Here I'll do it" Draco said then walked up to me and I put my arms around his neck. He grabbed my legs and carried my like newlyweds. He then carried me to my room. Since I was hurt he was allowed to be with me. He then gently laid me on my bed.  
  
"So what do we do now?" I asked.  
  
"Um I don't know what do you want to do?" Draco asked.  
  
"I want to work on my Charms essay," I said while getting out all my stuff.  
  
"Okay I'll just find something to do," he said. He then pulled out a little sketchbook and took out a pencil with it. He looked at me then started to draw me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Oh I like to draw in my spare time if I have any" he said while laughing.  
  
"Can I see it please?" I asked. "Sure here" he said while handing me the little book.  
  
I flipped through the book. They were really good. There was a picture of random people, the Slytherin seal, the Gryffindor seal, there was a picture of me and there was also I picture of a woman that I didn't know. But she was very beautiful.  
  
"Um Draco who is this" I said while pointing to the picture. The picture was of a woman about thirty years old and with silver blonde hair like Draco's. She was also very skinny.  
  
"Oh that's my mother" he replied.  
  
"She's very beautiful Draco," I whispered.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes she is" I replied.  
  
"Thanks Mione" he said.  
  
"These are really awesome," I said.  
  
"You think so?" he asked.  
  
"Yes they are very beautiful" I replied.  
  
"Thanks that mean a lot to me baby," he said.  
  
"No problem" I said while I handed it back to him.  
  
He then went back to drawing me while I just worked or at least tried to work on it. I mean when you have a hot guy staring at you it can be very hard. I then started to tap my quill on my parchment. Man was I bored. I then noticed that a package was on my bed. I crawled to the end to see what it was. It was from mum and dad. I guess what I heard was just an owl delivering the package.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's a package from my mum and dad" I replied.  
  
"What's in it?" Draco asked again.  
  
"I don't know," I said while opening it up.  
  
It was rare chocolate from a muggle candy store. There was also a very cute beanie with it with the Trapt symbol on it. (If you don't know what that is then go to the website and then go to merchandise to see it. It's really cute) Dear Mione,  
  
I hope you are doing well. (Draco read over my shoulder while I read it) We miss you very much but you will have to stay at Hogwarts this year for Christmas because we have to go to a dentist meeting in the U.S.A. I hope that you and your boyfriend are doing well. Well we will take to you later honey,  
  
Love, Mum and Dad  
  
I put it away.  
  
"That was really sweet," I said.  
  
So you are staying for the holiday then" Draco said.  
  
"Yep sure am" I replied.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I woke up on Mione's bed. I guess I fell asleep.  
  
"Hey baby you fell asleep on me" Mione said.  
  
"Sorry bout that" I replied.  
  
"It's okay," she said.  
  
"Draco you need to get back to you common room" she said.  
  
"Your right" I said then kissed her gently and then left.  
  
I walked to the Slytherin common room and sat down. I was dead tired. Then guess who walked up to me. Go ahead guess. Taylor.  
  
"Hello Draco how are you tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Not in the mood for your crap" I said then walked to my room and shut the door. I turned my stereo on to what else Linkin Park. I turned it to number five. I then fell on my bed and almost fell asleep. There was a knock on my door. Can't people just leave me alone? I walked to the door and opened it. I was Taylor.  
  
"What you want Taylor?" I asked.  
  
"Well" she started. "Hurry up I don't have all day," I said.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something well really show you" she said then jumped in my arms and started to kiss me. I then dropped her.  
  
"What are you doing Taylor. I'm going out with your cousin, I can't believe you did that to her" I yelled.  
  
"I was just testing you out okay" she said then walked away.  
  
I then slammed the door. I then walked to the bathroom and did my thing. I changer into my green flannel pants and fell into my bed. I was really confused. But I was not going to let it keep me awake.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I was really tired. So I went to the bathroom and washed my face then brushed my teeth. I changed into my pajamas. They were purple with little drinks on them. I then put on my pink tank top to go with it. I then put on my fuzzy purple slippers. (I have that outfit LOL) I then put my hair into a messy bun. I got all my books and walked into the common room. I sat down in my chair by the warm fire. I then got all my stuff out and started to work on it.  
  
"Hey Mione what's up" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much" I replied.  
  
"So you feel any better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I feel a lot better," I said.  
  
"That's good," he said.  
  
"Yep" I replied.  
  
"So how are you and Ginny?" I asked.  
  
"Oh we're fine how are you and Draco?" he asked.  
  
"Oh we're doing great thanks" I replied.  
  
"No problem" he said while looking around.  
  
"So when does the quidditch season start?" I asked.  
  
"Oh in spring like in four mouths" Harry said. "That's cool" I replied.  
  
"Yep" he said.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed okay," I said.  
  
"Okay Mione good night" he replied.  
  
I then walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I fell asleep. I was really tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* So did you like it? Let me know! I won't update until a couple more days. I get more reviews! * Hint hint* * wink wink* *nudge nudge * -ciao Trapt*ROCKS*MyWorld Just wanted to thank these people:  
  
Tristinlover59: Don't worry I'll update soon  
  
Dream- Siren: I hope you like it! And UPDATE your story.  
  
And thanks to everyone else! You ROCK my world. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I am so glad you like my story! Well here you go chapter eleven of True love is it enough? I really hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter. They belong to Rowling. Well here you go! ENJOY~*~*  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Beep Beep Beep! I reached over and threw my hand over the alarm clock. It said 11:45. I then walked to my desk there was a note it said:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey it's Blaize. I just wanted to ask if you would please help me with something. Well you see I'm planning to propose to my girlfriend, Jeri. And since you have such good taste I was wondering if you could help me pick it out for her. She wants it to be a surprise. Well if you can help me come to the great hall at noon. Well got to go. Talk to you later.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Blaize Zabini  
  
Oh man it was all ready 11:48. Okay let's do it. I ran to the shower and turned it on. After a five-minute shower I got dressed in my hip huggers and my shirt that had a British flag on it. I put a spell on my hair to make it straight and shiny. I then put on my makeup. I ran to my room and got my shoes and put them on. It was 11:56. I then ran to get my coat. I put my Trapt beanie in my pocket then my gloves. I ran to the great hall. It was exactly noon. I ran into Draco.  
  
"Hey baby where are you going on a Saturday?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I'm helping Blaize with picking out a wedding ring for Jeri" I replied.  
  
"Oh have fun okay," he said.  
  
"Thanks baby" I replied then kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Hey what time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Um it's noon," he said.  
  
"Thanks I'll see you later okay," I said.  
  
"Okay" he replied.  
  
I walked to the huge doors and just waited for Blaize. He then walked up to me.  
  
"Ready" he said.  
  
"Yep let's go" I replied.  
  
We then waited for a carriage. After five minutes we were in Hogsmade. I put on my beanie and my gloves.  
  
"Hey that store looks good," I said pointing to the sign that said "Royal Jewelers".  
  
"Let's try it," he said.  
  
We then walked in and were greeted by a woman that was about twenty-one.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah you can. Where are you wedding rings?" I asked.  
  
"Oh are you getting married?" she asked.  
  
"Oh no not him and me. I'm just helping him pick out a ring" I replied.  
  
"Well follow me please," she said.  
  
She led us to a table of beautiful rings.  
  
"If you need any help please don't hesitate to ask me" she said.  
  
"Thank you" I replied.  
  
"Okay let's start" I said.  
  
We stared to look around. Then I got an idea.  
  
"Blaize when is her birthday?" I asked.  
  
"Um in December" he replied.  
  
"Well how do you feel about a birthstone wedding ring?" I asked.  
  
"That's great" he replied.  
  
"Um excuse me do you have birthstone wedding rings?" I asked. "Yes right over here" she led us to a display of birthstone rings. "Here you go," she said.  
  
"Oh my gosh this one is perfect" I said while pointing to a silver ring with a Turquoise stone in the middle with two diamonds on each side.  
  
"It's wonderful but I don't feel right buying the first ring that I see you know" he replied.  
  
"Okay let's look around then we will come back, then buy the one you like okay," I said.  
  
"That sounds good" he replied.  
  
We then walked out and then went to another ring shop. Found nothing.  
  
"Hey you want to go get some coffee?" he asked.  
  
"Okay that sounds good" I replied.  
  
We walked into a little coffee shop and we ordered.  
  
"Um I'll take a French vanilla with a hint of cinnamon please," I said.  
  
"Same" Blaize replied then gave him the money.  
  
"Here you go," said the order person. (Hey I don't know what they are called)  
  
"Thank you" I said.  
  
We then walked outside and just wondered around.  
  
"Up for some more shopping?" I asked.  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room:  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I sat down on the couch and was doing some homework when Taylor came up to me.  
  
"Hey Draco what's up with you?" she asked.  
  
"Um nothing now go away" I replied.  
  
"Now Draco that's not very nice now is it. I have a very nice picture of you kissing me and you wouldn't want Hermione to see it now would you," she said.  
  
"Taylor you wouldn't" I replied.  
  
"Yes I would" she replied.  
  
"What do you want Taylor?" I asked.  
  
"You" she whispered in my ear.  
  
"I can't believe you," I said.  
  
"You don't want her to see this right?" she asked.  
  
"Never" I said.  
  
"Then I want to you kiss me when she walks in the great hall" she replied.  
  
"I can't do that to her" I said then walked to my room. I didn't want her to see it but I didn't want to kiss Taylor either. Man what am I going to do.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Okay we have been to three stores and you didn't like any of the rings. So can you buy the first one now?" I asked.  
  
"Yep I'll feel a lot better now that I've seen other rings" he replied.  
  
We then walked back to "Royal Jewelers". Blaize bought the ring and had something carved into it. It said: I will always love you. -Balize Zabini  
  
"Blaize that is so sweet" I said.  
  
"Thanks. So you ready to go back?" he asked.  
  
"Yep let's go," I said.  
  
We then got a carriage back. Blaize helped me out and we then walked back in.  
  
"Hey thanks for helping me Hermione," he said.  
  
"Hey no problem" I replied.  
  
I then walked in the great hall, which was actually really loud. I sat down next to Lavender.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh you don't know do you well you need to find out some time," she said while handing me a picture of a girl kissing Draco.  
  
"Oh my gosh" I whispered.  
  
I can't believe this. How could he do this to me? This is not happening to me. I just sat there; there was nothing else to do. But Draco would never do this to me. It was Taylor and Pansy. I had to do something and fast. I walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Um baby I just want to let you know that I was framed" Draco said to me.  
  
"I know. I believe you honey," I said.  
  
"It's Taylor I don't trust" I said then walked off with Draco. (Taylor was cold dissed)  
  
Draco then walked me to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Draco how did this happen?" I asked while holding up the picture.  
  
"You see one night she threw herself at me and kissed me. Pansy must have taken a picture. Then Taylor used it against me. She also threatened me to kiss her. But I said that I couldn't do that to you" he replied.  
  
"Draco that was so sweet" I said then hugged him.  
  
"Thanks" he replied. He then tilted my chin with his finger and then kissed me.  
  
"I would never hurt you," he whispered.  
  
"Um you want to come in" I asked him.  
  
"Um I'll get in trouble," he said.  
  
"That never stopped you before" I replied.  
  
"The painting knows you so she'll let you in" I said.  
  
"I can't baby. I have a essay due tomorrow" he replied.  
  
"Well have fun. See you later" I said.  
  
"Later" he replied then gave me a quick kiss and left.  
  
I then walked in the common room and sat on the couch. There was nothing to do. Well I could do my Charms essay.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I walked into my room and finished my essay on potions. There was a knock at my door. I walked to see who it was. It was Blaize.  
  
"Hey Zabini what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Um I just wanted to know if you would be my best man for the wedding?" he asked.  
  
"I would be honored to man" I replied.  
  
"Come on in man" I said.  
  
"Okay I brought some Cd's to listen to," he said while holding up a bunch of Cd's.  
  
"Cool but I was going to let you in anyway," I said while laughing.  
  
"Well you know just in case," he said while putting the Cd's on the table.  
  
I shut the door then started to look through the Cd's. There were so many. I then decided on Now 14. I then turned it to the song "Right Thurr" by Chingy. I turned it up really loud. When the song was over Blaize had to go.  
  
"Bye man" I said.  
  
"Bye Malfoy" he replied then walked away to his room.  
  
I went to the bathroom then took off all my clothes until I was only in my boxers. I sat in my bed and then fell asleep.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I was in the common room working on my essay when Harry came up and sat down next to me.  
  
"Hey Mione" he said.  
  
"Hey Harry what's up" I replied.  
  
"Are you okay with that whole Taylor and Draco thing? You know after all he did to you in the past" he said.  
  
"Harry its called forgiveness. Maybe you should try it" I yelled then went to my room. I can't believe he said that to me. I ran on my bed and saw another letter. I walked to my desk and grabbed it. It was from my brother Jeff.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
Hey what's up? I just wanted to say hi. So how's school? Good I hope. I really miss you. Well I g2g. Just wanted to say hi to my fave sister.  
  
All my Love,  
  
Jeff Granger  
  
Idiot. I was his only sister. I need to write back. I got out my quill and parchment and started to write.  
  
Dear Jeff,  
  
Hey it's your favorite sister! I'm good and school is great. I hope you are doing well. I g2g someone is at my door. Love you!  
  
Your Loving Sister,  
  
Mione  
  
I put it away then went to my door. I opened it. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry what do you want?" I asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry Mione I didn't mean to make you mad" he replied.  
  
"Harry it's okay. But I still don't see why you still don't trust Draco" I said.  
  
"Well I'm almost there" he replied.  
  
"Good" I said.  
  
Harry pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Um Harry I can't breathe" I said.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'll see you later then" he replied.  
  
"Yep later" I said then shut the door. I got the letter and rolled it so it was all pretty. I then ran to my owl, Crystal. She was a white owl like Hedwig. They were friends. They were also the same breed.  
  
"Hey girl take this to Jeff okay" I said to her.  
  
I gave her letter and she flew away. I then walked to get some more coffee.  
  
"What would miss like?" Dobby asked me. "Um I would like some French vanilla coffee please to go" I said to him.  
  
"Will be ready in a minute miss," he said then ran off.  
  
He then came back with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Here you go miss" he said then handed me the cup.  
  
"Thanks Dobby" I said then walked back to the common room and sat by the fire. It was really cold. So I went to change into my warm pajamas. I washed my face then sat back down by the fire. When I was done with my coffee I went to bed.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I threw my hand over the stupid alarm clock. It was Sunday. Oh joy. Sunday. I got up and got a shower. I then got dressed. I put on my black jeans and my tight green shirt Mione gave me for my birthday. I put some gel in my hair then I went to get some breakfast. I sat next to Grabbe and Goyle. I put some French toast on my plate then some eggs. I filled my glass with some pumpkin juice. While I was eating I looked around for Mione. She wasn't sitting next to Potter and Weasley. She wasn't even at the table.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Hermione wake up" Lavender yelled.  
  
"Give me a minute," I yelled back.  
  
"No! Now!" she yelled then she pounded on the door.  
  
"Fine" I yelled at her. "I'm up. Happy" I said.  
  
I shuffled to the bathroom. Today was going to be a boring day. I could just tell. You know it was one of those days were you could just tell. After a ten-minute shower I got dressed in my favorite pair of jeans, then I put on my shirt that said Boys are dumb. Throw rocks at them. I then curled my hair then I did my makeup. After I put on my shoes I went to go get something to eat.  
  
"Her Moine what's up?" Dean asked on our way to the great hall.  
  
"Nothing thanks" I replied.  
  
"No problem" he said then walked off.  
  
I was walking to the great hall when someone or two people grabbed me and put my behind them. "What is your problem?" I said to them.  
  
"Shut up" Grabbe said to me.  
  
"Crabbe is that you?" I asked.  
  
"No duh you idiot" he said to me.  
  
"Can you let me go please I would like to get some food? I'm really hungry," I said.  
  
"No you dumb uh person" Goyle.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I was getting really worried. Mione still wasn't at her table. So I got up and went to look for her. I walked through the huge doors and I heard some like Grabbe talking to a girl. Being a Slytherin I had to listen. It was Mione.  
  
"Let me go you idiot" she yelled.  
  
I then walked up to Goyle.  
  
"Um Goyle you have my girlfriend" I said.  
  
"Oh she's yours. Sorry" he said.  
  
I grabbed her to me.  
  
"You better stay away from her. Or I'll make so it will be very difficult to have kids" I said.  
  
"Thank you baby" she said to me.  
  
"No problem" I said then pulled her to me. "No one will ever touch you again," I said.  
  
"Will that would work but I would like you to touch me" she replied.  
  
"That works" I said while laughing.  
  
Lucius's POV: (Draco's Daddy)  
  
"Did you get the girl?" Lucius asked Goyle.  
  
"No Draco came before we could do anything to her" Goyle replied.  
  
"Well try harder if the plan is going to work we need her," Lucius said. "Okay we'll get some people to try again," Grabbe said.  
  
"Good. Next week same place and time. And you better have the mudblood girl" Lucius said then walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey did you like it? So what is Draco's Daddy up to? Stay tuned to find out. I'll update in January but I might before that if I get a lot of reviews. Hint hint ciao Trapt*ROCKS * MyWorld 


	12. Chapter Twelve Part 1

Hey you guys! I hope you had happy holidays! And got a lot of stuff! LOL Well I would have never thought that I would be writing chapter twelve to this story! Thanks! Well here you go! Enjoy~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter twelve:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
It was Monday. Joy. I walked to the shower and got in. After I quickly got dressed in my robes I put in my earrings. Three silver balls in my ears and a hoop in my cartilage. I then put on "Freedom" perfume by Tommy Girl. I put my hair into a messy bun. I ran to breakfast. I could get my books later. I walked in my table and grabbed a blueberry muffin. I then got my French vanilla coffee. (Is it good? I've never had it) I then went back to my room. My first class wasn't until 10:30. 7th years classed were always later. I got online and Ron was on. He started to talk to me:  
  
Flaming Red: Hey Mione!  
  
Since I was on yahoo I put on a message so he could read it. It said: I'm not here so don't talk to me. Well I might be here but I don't want to talk to you. So go away!  
  
Flaming Red: fine have it your way! But I will get you. You will be mine...  
  
Now that was freaky. I have to show this to Draco. He was going to have a fit. No he was going to bet Ron into the ground. I logged off and went to find Draco. He was waiting for me by the portrait.  
  
Hey guys I know that was really short but my computer is not working and it will not be able to get fixed until my dad gets home. So think of it as chapter 12 part 1. And I hope you aren't mad at me. But I'll talk to you later. Bye 


	13. Chapter Twelve part 2

Hey you guys! I'm backkkk. LOL! Well here is part 2 of chapter 12. My computer finally let me finish this chapter because it knew that you would all hate me! LOL Well ! ~*~Enjoy~*~!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and company. And I do not own Sprite or Coke.  
  
Chapter twelve part two:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I walked out and Draco was already waiting for me.  
  
"Hey baby" he said.  
  
"Hey honey" I replied.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
It was funny. He could always tell if something was wrong with me. I guess it was nice to have someone in your life like that.  
  
"Um.. not really" I said slowly.  
  
"Then what is it then?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was online and everything and then Ron started to talk to me and" I said.  
  
"Mione calm down it's okay," he said.  
  
"No it's not Draco. He wants to hurt me. He wants me okay. He said that he wanted me," I sobbed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Draco I am VERY sure of what he said. I'm not stupid," I said while tears were running down my face like a waterfall.  
  
"Baby I never said you were stupid. I just wanted to make sure he said that before I go and beat him in the ground" he said then grabbed me and held me close so that I could feel his six-pack.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean to blow up in your face," I said while trying to whip away my tears.  
  
"It's okay baby" he said then whipped away my tears with his thumb.  
  
"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. Thank you Draco," I whispered.  
  
"I love you Mione" he replied.  
  
"I love you too," I said as he pulled me into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast," I said after the kiss.  
  
"Okay" he replied as he took my hand and we walked to the great hall.  
  
"See you in class sweetie" he said to me.  
  
"In class. Can't wait" I replied then kissed him. I then walked to my table and sat down.  
  
"Hey Mione" Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry" I relied.  
  
"Hi Hermione" Ron said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please talk to me Mione" Ron said again.  
  
"You have NO right to call me that ONLY my boyfriend and my TRUE friends call me that," I yelled.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" he asked.  
  
"Get what?" I said madly.  
  
"What I feel for you" he replied.  
  
"What you feel for me? What do you feel because I wasn't sure? Ron I can never trust you again after what you did to me" I said then walked away to go get my books. I guess Draco saw me and walked after me. Ron also saw Draco leave and followed him. I was almost to the portrait when Ron stopped me. Don't ask my how Ron got to me first.  
  
"Mione please talk to me," he pleaded.  
  
"No. Never Ron" I yelled.  
  
"Fine then have it your way" he said then started to kiss me. I tried to break apart from him but he was way to strong for me.  
  
"What in the hell do you think your doing to her?" Draco yelled.  
  
Ron then stopped and whispered in my ear "later love."  
  
"Get your hands off her" he yelled again.  
  
Ron then backed away from me and faced Draco. I was at this point crying my eyes out.  
  
"I told you to stop weasel. But that was not good enough? Was it?" Draco said.  
  
"Draco you want to fight? Fine then" Ron said then punched him in the eye.  
  
"Ron no" I yelled.  
  
"You see your little girlfriend is already calling for me," Ron said.  
  
"You are so brainless aren't you weasel?" Draco said then punched him in the stomach.  
  
Ron got up fast and punched him in the nose. Easily breaking it.  
  
"That's it weasel" Draco said then took out his wand and said a spell to knock him out for at least a while.  
  
"Draco" I whispered.  
  
"Come here baby," he said.  
  
I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck.  
  
"Are you okay honey?" I whispered.  
  
"I'm fine but I think I need to go to the hospital" he said.  
  
"Of course I'm so sorry" I said then helped him to the hospital wing.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey said while getting a potion for a little 1st year with his wand attached to his head.  
  
"Um I fell and I get needed I potion for my eye and stomach" he said while pointing to his black eye.  
  
"Okay sit down I'll be right there" she replied.  
  
"Okay" he said then sat down. I sat next to him. He then put his hand around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco why?" I asked.  
  
"Why what?" he asked.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I replied.  
  
"Well I love you Mione and I felt that the weasel needed a good beating," he said while laughing.  
  
"Thank you so much Draco. I love you," I said back to him.  
  
"I love you to" he whispered.  
  
Madame Pomfrey then walked up to us with a potion for Draco.  
  
"Here Mr. Malfoy take this and your stomach and eye will heal much faster," she said.  
  
"Okay thanks" he said then took it and drank it. Instantly his black eye vanished.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
"Much better" he replied.  
  
"Okay then you may go" she said then walked off.  
  
"Thanks" Draco said.  
  
"Your pleasure" she replied.  
  
"Let's get out of here" he said then took my hand and we went to go get our book to go to class.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
We went to go gent our books and then we walked to our class: DADA with Professor Aiken.  
  
"Well thank you for joining us Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy" he said.  
  
"We were" we started.  
  
"I know please sit down in your seats please" he replied.  
  
We then sat down. I sat next to Blaize and she sat next to Lavender.  
  
"Today class we will learn how to change forms" he said to the class.  
  
After that class we walked to Care of Magical Creatures. We sat down next to each other. All we did was take notes about unicorns. So we would know what to do when he brought them in for us. After that class we went the great hall for lunch. I walked over to my table and sat down next to Goyle and across from Blaize. I put some pizza and fries on my plate. I filled my glass with some Sprite and drank it. Across the hall I could see Hermione talking about something very funny with Lavender. Mione was laughing really hard. She was so cute when she laughed.  
  
"So Blaize when's the wedding?" I asked.  
  
"Oh we haven't decide yet" he replied.  
  
"Have you even proposed to her yet?" I asked.  
  
"Um not really" he said.  
  
"Well when are you planning to then?" I asked again.  
  
"In like a week maybe" he said.  
  
"Do you need any help about where to do it?" I asked. I know I'm being nosy but I had to know these things.  
  
"I was going to do it in my room. You know roses everywhere with candles lit, dimmed lights and soft music. The while nine yards," he said.  
  
"Sounds like you have everything planned out" I replied.  
  
"Yep now I just have to do it," he said.  
  
"Blaize you need to be more confident in yourself" I said.  
  
"I know but it's really hard" he replied.  
  
"You can do it man" I said.  
  
"Well I'll see you later Draco," he said while walking away with Jeri.  
  
"Yeah later" I replied.  
  
Now there was only Goyle.  
  
"So Goyle how's life?" I asked.  
  
"Um. I don't know," he said slowly.  
  
"Of course not. See you later" I said then walked away. I was walking to the Slytherin common room with Mione came up behind me.  
  
"Hey baby what's up? She asked.  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to get some rest before class you know" I replied.  
  
"Can I came with you" she said with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah you aren't allowed to do that, its mine" I said then grabbed her and ran in the common room with her. Once we were in my room I sat her down on my bed.  
  
"This bed is comfortable," she said while crawling to the middle of the bed.  
  
"You think so" I replied while getting another shirt to wear.  
  
"Why are you changing clothes?" she asked.  
  
"Because I don't feel like wearing this today" I said.  
  
"Oh okay then" she replied.  
  
I took of my shirt and tried to find something else to wear. Hermione then walked off the bed and jumped on my back.  
  
"I like you like this" she whispered.  
  
"Of course you do" I said then backed up and she fell on the bed. I then got on the bed and laid down next to her.  
  
She then walked away and I grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" I asked.  
  
"Well no where did you think I was leaving?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know" I replied then grabbed her hand and pulled her to my side. I kissed her lightly then she kissed me harder. The kiss got more and more intense until Taylor walked in on us.  
  
"Draco what are you doing? She yelled.  
  
"Um kissing my girlfriend," I replied.  
  
"I thought you loved me?" she said.  
  
"Mione" I started.  
  
"Taylor you are such an idiot" Hermione said.  
  
"I know what you are trying to do. Your trying to break up Draco and I" Mione yelled.  
  
"You always try and break up me and my boyfriend because you can't stand to see me happy" she said again.  
  
"But" Taylor replied.  
  
"Just go Taylor you can't win" I said.  
  
"Fine" she said then left and shut the door.  
  
"Is it true about her trying to break up you and your other boyfriends?" I said.  
  
"Yeah it is true" she replied.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about that," I whispered.  
  
"That's good" she said then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me on top of her. I then kissed her.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Draco was on top of me and was kissing my neck.  
  
"Um Draco" I said.  
  
"Mm" he replied.  
  
"I have to go baby," I whispered.  
  
"Don't go," he said.  
  
"I have to" I replied. He was still kissing me his mouth going lower.  
  
"I got to go NOW" I then jumped up and ran out. I then ran into Professor Snape on my way out.  
  
"What are you doing in here Miss Granger?" he asked.  
  
"Um I was just um going," I said while pointing to the door.  
  
"And why were you in here" he replied.  
  
"She was helping me out Professor" Draco said.  
  
"Then watch her more carefully next time" Snape said then walked off.  
  
"Yes sir" Draco whispered.  
  
I turned around and looked at him. I ran and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much" I whispered.  
  
"No problem baby" he said.  
  
"Well I got to go. Bye honey" I said then Draco walked me to the door.  
  
"I love you Mione. Be careful baby" he said then kissed my forehead. He pat my butt and pushed me away.  
  
"I will bye honey" I walked away and then went to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey Mione" Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah" I replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah what's up Lava?" I asked.  
  
"Well I broke up with Ron today" she said.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lava I am so sorry about that" I replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know if you would like to go shopping sometime," she said happily.  
  
"That would be awesome!" I replied.  
  
"Okay let me know when okay," she said.  
  
"Okay I will Lavender see you" I replied then walked to my room.  
  
"See you Mione" she said then walked out of the common room.  
  
I turned on my stereo and put in my Simple Plan Cd. They were my favorite band. Pierre was so HOT! But I never told Draco that. I had a whole board that had Simple Plan pictures on it. I turned it on number one and let it play. I got out my homework and started to do it. It was all done so I decided to take a long bath. I walked to the bathroom and started the warm water. I put in some cotton candy bubble bath. I took off my clothes and put my hair into a messy bun. I got out all my stuff and got in. The water felt so good. But wait something was weird. Someone was in here with me. I turned around and saw Draco.  
  
"Draco what are you doing in here?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to take a bath" he replied.  
  
"In the girls bathroom?" I said.  
  
"Okay I wanted to see you is that good?" he asked.  
  
"That's better" I said I walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"I love you Mione," he whispered.  
  
"I love you to Draco" I said to his chest.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I asked.  
  
"I have a better question for you" he said.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Who is Pierre and who is Simple Plan?" he asked.  
  
"You're a freak" I said then dunked his head under. He then grabbed my legs and brought me with him. I then went to the top and got out of the pool- sized tub. I got a towel and rapped it around myself.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"Well I am very tired and you need to get some sleep. You've had a very long day."  
  
"Yes mother" he said then grabbed a towel.  
  
"Listen I didn't mean it that way Draco" I said.  
  
"I know. I know. Don't worry about it baby" he said then kissed my forehead.  
  
"All I get is a forehead kiss?" I asked.  
  
I ran and stood in front of the door so he could not get out. I kissed him hard. He kissed me with equal passion.  
  
"That's better," I whispered.  
  
"See you sweetie. I love you" he said then walked out.  
  
Did I do something wrong? I went into my room and changed in my dark blue tank top and matching short shorts, with my dark blue fuzzy slippers. I put my wet hair into a messy bun and got out a witch teen magazine. There was some cute no hot clothes so I filled out some forms. I ran down to Crystal and gave her the forms for my new clothes. They should be here in about two days. I got out a book and started to read with Dean was in my face.  
  
"So Mione you don't have a hot date with Draco tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Not that you should care but no I don't have a date" I replied without looking up from my book.  
  
"Oh sorry" he said.  
  
"That's okay Dean" I replied then went back to my book.  
  
I was tired so I went to bed. I laid my head down and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
When I got back from Mione's bathroom I went to go take a cold shower. After that I went to my room. I sat on my bed and did some homework. There was a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in" I yelled.  
  
It was Blaize.  
  
"Hey Zabini" I said.  
  
"Hey Malfoy can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure what's up? Is it about you and Jeri?" I asked.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"I have my ways" I replied.  
  
"So what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Can I use your room for something?" he asked.  
  
"Like what?" I said.  
  
"Well I was going to combine my room and your room to make a huge room for Jeri," he said.  
  
"That's fine. But when?" I asked.  
  
"Uh in like a week. I'll let you know tomorrow. Well later Malfoy" he said then walked away.  
  
"Bye" I yelled.  
  
I went back to doing my homework. I got it done finally. I then went to bed.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I got up and walked to the shower. Today was Tuesday. JOY! I was just kidding. I went in the shower and then got dressed. I didn't feel like wearing any makeup today. So I put a diamond stud in my cartilage, along with three gold balls for my ear lobes. I put on some "Glow" by J.Lo on. I fixed my skirt and then put on my robes. I brushed my hair and put it into a messy ponytail. I walked to the great hall to get something to eat. Man was I hungry! I sat down next to Harry and Ginny. And talked to Lavender.  
  
"Lava do you think we could go shopping today?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure Mione when is good for you?" she said happily.  
  
"Um anytime is good" I replied.  
  
"Okay how about five then" she said.  
  
"Five is good with me see you then" I said then walked away with a blueberry muffin and my French vanilla coffee. (I have never had it. Is it good?) I ran to go get my book bag. With I saw a package. It was my clothes! I ran over to the bed and opened up the package. There were short tank tops that showed my belly and short skirts. Draco will have to notice me now.  
  
Draco's POC:  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I threw the alarm clock against the wall.  
  
"Oh well" I said then went to get a shower.  
  
I got out and got dressed. I spiked my hair and then went to get something to eat. I walked to my table and sat down. I was still half asleep.  
  
"Draco are you okay today?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Taylor" I replied.  
  
I put some food on my plate and started to eat. Man I was hungry. Pansy started to make conversation.  
  
"So Draco how are you and the mudblood?" she asked.  
  
"Never call her that Pansy. She is higher then you will ever be" I said then walked away. This was going to be a very interesting year. For Hermione and I.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Did you like it! I hope so! Review! And thanks to all the people that did. You really ROCK my world! I will TRY to update soon but my winter vacation is coming to an end. Tear! Well Bye Bye! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Hey I am so happy you like this. * Smiles from ear to ear * I would like to thank all my reviewers like Tristanlover59 and Dream- Siren. And to everyone else who read my story. And to everyone else I will include you in future chapters. Well here you go chapter thirteen for True love is it enough? I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Draco or anything related to Harry Potter. I mean who would not want him in the 3rd trailer. Tom is a HOTTIE and Pierre from Simple Plan is a HOTTIE also. I'll stop talking so you can read. ~Enjoy~  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Six A.M. the clock is ringing I need to spend an hour snoozing. I don't think I'm going to make it. I'll punch in I'm still sleeping. Watch the clock but its not moving. Cuz everyday is never ending I need to work I'm always spending. I feel like I'm living the worst day ever," the song of my life. There was still an hour until class and I was getting dressed in my new clothes. I picked out a short plaid red skirt and a little red tank top. "That is so Gryffindor" I can hear Draco's voice in my head. I got dressed and put on some red eye shadow and some lip-gloss. I put my robes on and walked out with my book bag bouncing on my butt. Draco was of course waiting for me.  
  
"Wow Mione what's up with the new clothes?" he asked.  
  
"You like?" I asked while walking over to him.  
  
"They're very um awesome" he replied.  
  
"Thanks let's go to class," I said.  
  
While we were walking to Muggle Studies Draco put his arm around me because some guys were looking at we with horny eyes. Don't think so! When we reached the door we walked in. There was a new teacher in the desk the little plate said: Mr. Wood. He was shorter then Draco who was about 6 foot 2 inches. I was 5 feet 4 inches. I know I'm short. But Mr. Wood was taller then me. He had brown hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Class please take a seat anywhere," he said.  
  
Draco and I sat down next to each other.  
  
"Today we will talk about different types of muggle music," Mr. Wood said.  
  
"Like Simple Plan" Jeri said out loud.  
  
"Yes like Simple Plan and other types. Well let's see there are Linkin Park- Draco smiles-, Simple Plan, Lillix, and Trapt. There are about millions of others. I would like everyone to bring in there favorite Cd for the class. You will pick one song from the Cd. But you will have to get my permission to use the Cd and play the song. For the remainder of the period you can do whatever you want. Think of it as a study hall" he said.  
  
"He's cool" Draco whispered.  
  
"I know," I said back.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"Um I don't know. You?" I replied.  
  
"Same. Well I guess I can work on some quidditch moves for the team," he said while getting out some parchment and a quill.  
  
"Can I watch?" I asked.  
  
"Of course" he said then went to working on the quidditch thingy.  
  
I looked around and saw Pansy and Taylor talking about something. They would look at me like I was an idiot. They were the idiots. My eyes moved to Dean who seemed to be having trouble with something. So I walked over to him.  
  
"Dean do you need any help?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure Hermione" he replied while looking my over.  
  
Guys are so shallow.  
  
"I don't get this," he said while pointing to a potion question.  
  
"Well that's easy here," I explained to all to him.  
  
"You get it now?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah Mione thanks so much" he said.  
  
"No problem" I replied then walked over to my seat.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was just helping Dean out with some homework" I replied.  
  
"Oh okay" he said.  
  
After that class I went to go get some more books. I put away the books I had before. I ran to find Draco looking himself over in a mirror.  
  
"I think you look hot" I said.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"The hottest guy I've ever seen" I replied.  
  
"Wow" he said.  
  
"Yep let's go," I said while pulling him with me.  
  
We walked to our last class of the day, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. We took our seats in the middle.  
  
"Okay today we will be taking notes," she said. (I know you don't want to know about that class so I saved you from Boredville. LOL on with the story).  
  
After the class I went to put my book away and get something to eat. I walked to the great hall and sat down next to Harry and Dean. I talked to Ginny.  
  
"So Gin how have you been?" I asked.  
  
"I've been great with Harry and all" she replied.  
  
"That's cool" I replied.  
  
"So how have you been? She asked.  
  
"Fine" I replied.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No. Everything is fine in MeLand" I replied.  
  
"Okay. If you say so," she whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing at all" she said.  
  
"Whatever" I said and put some food on my plate like pizza and fries. (Yummy)  
  
"So Mione you ready to go shopping?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Is it five already?" I asked.  
  
"Sure is let's go," she said.  
  
"Hold on I need to tell Draco" I said.  
  
I ran to the Slytherin table and found Draco.  
  
"Hey Draco I'm going to Hogsmeade okay" I said.  
  
"Okay have fun okay" he replied.  
  
"Okay bye" I said.  
  
"Bye" he replied then gave me a quick push on my butt.  
  
I ran to Lavender.  
  
"Hold on I need to get my things" I said.  
  
"Same here" she said then we ran to the Gryffindor common room and got out things. I grabbed my jacket and my monkey beanie and my jacket.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
"Okay" I replied.  
  
We ran out the front door and walked to the station. We waited for about five minutes then a carriage came. We walked in and we were there in about ten minutes. We walked out of the carriage and then started our shopping spree. We ran to the makeup store and went in there. We bought hair supplies and more makeup. We walked out and then went in the clothing store. I bought some jeans and four pairs of shirts. Then we went in the shoe store. I got a pair of shoes then you could change the colours if you wanted to. (That would be cool) We then went in the Cd store I bought the Simple Plan DVD. I heard it was really funny. I also got Linkin Park's first Cd. We then went to go get some coffee.  
  
"I'll take some regular coffee please" Lavender said to the waiter (I found out! Go me go go go me! It's a joke)  
  
"Okay and what do you want?" she asked me.  
  
"Um I'll take some French vanilla with some cinnamon please" I replied.  
  
We gave out money to her and she gave us the coffee.  
  
"So what next?" I asked. "Um how about the quidditch store I need to pick something up for Draco," I said.  
  
"Okay let's go" she said then we walked to the store.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Hermione just left and now there was nothing to do but homework. So I got up and went to the Slytherin common room. I walked to my room and shut the door. Mione gave me her Simple Plan Cd so I could listen to it. So I put it in and pushed it to number one. After about a minute I was impressed. I switched it to number three (You don't mean anything). This song was about Pansy and Taylor. I let it play. The whole Cd was awesome. I really liked number thirteen (Grow Up). I then put in my Linkin Park Cd had listened to that.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Oh my gosh he'll love it" I said to Lavender.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's the new broomstick and it's not even on the market yet," I said.  
  
"Wow how did you get it?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just say I have "connections" I replied.  
  
"Awesome" she said.  
  
I took the broom up and paid for it we then went to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"See you later Lava," I said.  
  
"Later Mione" she replied then walked away.  
  
I walked to the Gryffindor common room and put my stuff away. I took off my jacket and gloves and put on some warmer pants and shirt. I ran to the entrance and saw Draco waiting for me already.  
  
"Have fun?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I did and I got you Christmas present," (its in December if anyone didn't know) I said.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yep sure did" I replied. "So you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"I'm starving" I replied.  
  
"Well let's go get something to eat and eat in there," he said pointing to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"That sounds good let's go" I replied.  
  
I then took his and we walked to the kitchen where Dobby was waiting for us.  
  
"What can I get for you?" he asked.  
  
"Um we'll take a pizza and some coke please" I said to him.  
  
"Right away" Dobby said then ran off. In less in a minute he came back with a huge pizza and twelve cans a coke.  
  
"Thank you very much Dobby," I said to the elf.  
  
"No it was my pleasure miss come back any time" he replied.  
  
"We will Dobby" Draco said then we walked out and into then hall.  
  
"That elf is weird" Draco said.  
  
"No he's not he's just "special" I replied.  
  
"Whatever you say," he said.  
  
We walked into the common room (dumbledore gave us permission to use the common room whenever we needed) and went to my room.  
  
We sat down the things and started to eat. It was awesome! We then talked for a while.  
  
"So what did you do when I was gone?" I asked while a got another piece of pizza.  
  
"I did nothing but miss you" he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"Just kidding" he replied and he then picked me up and put my on my bed.  
  
"Stop" I yelled.  
  
"And if I don't?" he asked. "I'll do this" I said then grabbed his collar and he fell on top if me. He started to kiss me. It felt so good. I wanted to stay like this forever. I started to kiss him. He felt right in my arms. I loved him so much.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I was on top of Mione and I never wanted to leave. She was my escape from reality. I started to kiss her neck. I could her moan under me. I loved her so much. I was kissing her neck when I heard a voice.  
  
"Um Mione" said the voice.  
  
I looked up and saw Harry staring at us. I got off her and went to the chair was sitting in earlier.  
  
"Yes Harry" she replied.  
  
"Um Ron is in the hospital and he asked for you" he said.  
  
"I can't see him Harry you know that" she replied.  
  
"I know I just thought you would get over it and all" he said.  
  
"Wrong choice of words Potter" I replied.  
  
"Sorry I'll go now" he said then walked away.  
  
"I'm glad he's gone," I said.  
  
"Maybe I should go see him," she whispered.  
  
"You can't be serious?" I asked her.  
  
"I mean Harry's right" she said.  
  
"Hermione he hit you and kicked you. Do you not remember that? You don't hit a girl even I know that. You can't be serious Mione?" I said.  
  
"Draco please you're making this harder then I has to be" I yelled.  
  
"Oh I am, am I" I relied.  
  
"No I didn't mean it that way. Please" she pleaded.  
  
"Fine. I'll stop" I said then grabber her and we were back to where we were before.  
  
"Hold on I'll put on a song. It's really a make out song" she said then walked to the stereo and put in a Cd. She then pushed it to the right song.  
  
"What did you put in?" I asked.  
  
"Um Clay Aiken number twelve" she replied. (The song is called "Touch")  
  
"Good choice" I said.  
  
"I know" she replied.  
  
"Come here" I said then grabbed her and put her on top of me.  
  
"You know that the person on top is in control?" she said.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah really" she said.  
  
"Well I guess you n control then" I replied then she kissed me and we switched positions and I was on top.  
  
"Now your in control" she whispered.  
  
"Thanks" I whispered back to her.  
  
"No problem baby" she replied.  
  
"I love you Mione," I said to her.  
  
"I love you too Draco" she replied.  
  
I started to kiss her deeper then I have ever kissed her.  
  
"Draco" she whispered.  
  
"Mmm" was all I could get out.  
  
"I'm not ready for this," she said.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I never want you to do anything you might regret in the end" I replied.  
  
"Thank you for understanding baby" she said.  
  
"No problem" I replied.  
  
"Um Draco can we please visit Ron?" she asked but really pleaded.  
  
"Sure if you really want to" I replied.  
  
"Let's get ready" she said then walked into her closet.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked.  
  
"Um some shirt" she replied.  
  
"I found it," she said.  
  
"Do you have any gel?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah in the bathroom" she replied.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and did my hair while Mione changed clothes. When I walked out she was all ready. She was beautiful.  
  
"Your beautiful" I said to her.  
  
"Thanks honey. You really think so?" she asked.  
  
"You are always beautiful to me" I replied.  
  
"Thanks no one has ever said that to me before" she said.  
  
"Well get used to it sweetie" I replied.  
  
"That shouldn't be to hard," she said while laughing. She was wearing jeans that showed her stomach and had a shirt that said Quidditch Babe. It had all the houses on it. Her hair was up in a messy bun but she was still beautiful to me. She always was.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I took Draco's hand and we walked to the hospital wing. When we got there he stopped.  
  
"We have to go in you now?" I asked.  
  
"I know I don't that I can face him yet," he said.  
  
"Fine then I'll go in there by my self then" I said then started to walk in when he took my hand.  
  
"Fine I'll go in," he said.  
  
"Good let's go then" I said the new walked in.  
  
We saw Harry and walked over to him and Ron who was in the bed reading some book.  
  
"Hey Harry," I said.  
  
"Hey Mione" he replied.  
  
"Hello Ronald" I said.  
  
"Hi Hermione" he replied.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Ron said.  
  
"You just did" I replied.  
  
"Will you just listen" Harry yelled.  
  
"Keep it down Harry. I can't believe you still on his side after what he did to me. I thought you were my friend. I really thought those six years meant something to you. Well they meant a lot to me" I said then ran out with tears fighting to stay in. I ran into a dead end and just fell down. I started to cry. My life was falling apart. I pulled my knees into my chest and laid my head down.  
  
"Mione" some said.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" I said.  
  
"You don't mean that. I know you don't Hermione" he replied.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"Listen I know what did to you was wrong" he started.  
  
"You think" I said.  
  
"Please Mione listen to me please" he said.  
  
"Fine go on then" I replied.  
  
"What Ron did was wrong but he's really sorry for what he did. He was stressed. Just give him another chance please Mione" he said. "I can't believe you Harry what he did was unforgivable" I said then ran into Draco who was listening to everything.  
  
"Draco" I whispered.  
  
"I know let's go to my common room okay baby," he said.  
  
"Okay" I replied.  
  
"Mione don't walk away please," Harry pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry really I am" I said then walked away from him.  
  
Draco put him arm around me and we walked to the Slytherin common room. When we did Blaize was talked to Jeri about something important.  
  
"Hey is there something wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"I can't lie to you Blaize. There is a lot of things wrong" I said then Draco and I walked to his room.  
  
He opened the door and I walked in. It was very green and silver, of course. He's a Slytherin.  
  
"I really like it" I said.  
  
"Thanks" he replied and walked to the bed and I followed him.  
  
"Draco I could say it to Ron. What he did was unforgivable," I said.  
  
"I know baby. I know," he said while patting my back.  
  
"You just want to sleep here honey?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah if you don't mind" I replied.  
  
"Of course not baby," he said.  
  
"Thanks" I replied.  
  
"No prob honey" he said.  
  
"I love you Draco," I whispered.  
  
"I love you Mione" he replied and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
Just what I needed, a simple hug. I clung onto him like the world was going to end.  
  
"Let's go to bed okay," he whispered.  
  
"Okay" I said.  
  
I changed into one on his shirts and then walked over to the bed where he was all ready ready.  
  
I crawled next him and snuggled into his chest. I fell asleep instantly.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I was really tired so I got ready and went in the bed. Hermione snuggled into my chest. I could get used to this everyday. I pulled her closer and fell asleep with her by my side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There you go! I hope you like it! They are getting longer. I am so proud of myself. Sorry it took so long to update but with school and my stupid music project that's worth 500 points! Can you believe that?! Well you know what to do. And I will update sooner because I'm all done with music! JOY! And I have a three-day weekend. Please if you have any ideas please fell free to share them with me. Well Bye Bye! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I am really sad that I only got like two reviews for the other chapter. I can't even believe that I'm even writing this really. Well here you go for the people who actually READ this and REVIEW it! Thanks you inspire me so much. I will write this as long as at LEAST two people read. Well here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: Why would I write on this site if I were anyone important? Exactly I wouldn't. Now 2 the story.  
  
Chapter fourteen:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I looked around and didn't notice the bedroom then I remembered that I was in Draco's room. I got up and walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. I washed my hair and then my body. I got out and wrapped a green and silver towel around my body. I then walked in to Draco on the way out.  
  
"Hey you up already?" he asked.  
  
"Yep I'm been up since six," I said.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yep I just needed to get up and get ready" I replied.  
  
"Well you smell good," he said while sniffing me.  
  
"Thank you very much" I replied.  
  
"Welcome baby" he said.  
  
"Well I need to get ready" I replied pointing to the bedroom.  
  
"Oh right sorry" he said while moving out of the way.  
  
"It's okay," I said while going to the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Mione I talked to Dumbledore and he said we got a room together" he replied.  
  
"Really?" I asked while getting my robes out.  
  
"Yeah he said it was so I could be with you, you know to protect to from nasty weasel's," he said.  
  
"That's great," I said while running to him and hugging him.  
  
"I know," he said while hugging me back.  
  
I tried to pull the towel back over me because it falling down.  
  
"No don't," he said.  
  
"Yes you pervert" I replied then hit him softly on the arm.  
  
"That hurt Mione" he said while holding him arm and falling on the floor.  
  
"Freak" I whispered then walked away.  
  
"So when are we moving to our room?" I asked.  
  
"I like how that sounds" I said.  
  
"Whenever we want to want" he replied.  
  
He took me in his arms and kissed my nose.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too Draco" I whispered back to him.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I liked how she said my name. She makes it sound so perfect.  
  
"Come on we need to get ready for class" I said then went in the bathroom while Mione got dressed.  
  
"Fine" she said then finally got dressed.  
  
When I got out she was already dressed and waiting for me.  
  
"Finally I thought that I would have to break down the door to get you out," she said.  
  
"See you at breakfast baby" she said then walked away.  
  
I got dressed in black pants and a hunter green (really dark green) long sleeved shirt, then my robes. I then put some gel in my hair of course it was green so I would have green tips in my hair. I put some cologne on then went to the great hall. I pushed open the heavy doors to the great hall and went to my table. Of course Crabbe and Goyle were pigging out on the food. I sat down next to Blaize.  
  
"You asked her yet?" I whispered. "No not yet but I'm going to tomorrow" he whispered.  
  
"So you want me to stay away from there right?" I asked.  
  
"If you don't mind" he replied.  
  
"That's okay man I understand," I said while putting some food on my plate. I then filled my glass with some pumpkin juice. I know it sounds gross. I think that too. As soon as it reached my lips I zapped some Sprite (I don't own that either) in my glass and drank it up fast. It was really lemony and good. (He's a freak! Jk I love Draco have you read my bio?! LOL) I finished eating and went to get my books for class: Muggle Studies. I grabbed my Linkin Park Cd then my books. I walked there then sat down next to Mione who was holding a Fefe Dobson Cd.  
  
"You ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yep ready as I'll ever be" she replied.  
  
"You'll do great you always do" I said.  
  
"Thanks baby" she replied then kissed me.  
  
"Um Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy could we please start class?" Mr. Wood asked.  
  
"Sorry" she whispered while turning a rosy colour.  
  
"It's alright okay class today we will present out Cd's. Let's get started. Okay how about Miss. Parkinson you and your Cd" Mr. Wood while getting out the Cd player.  
  
"Okay" she said while walking to the front and put in her Cd.  
  
It was "Can't hold us down" by C.A and Little Kim (you know what I'm talking about. I can't spell her name).  
  
"Like that relates to her life," I whispered.  
  
"I know" Mione said back.  
  
When she was done it was my turn so I went to the front with the little incident of Pansy touching my butt. I put Cd in and turned it to number eleven (Nobody's Listening) and let it play.  
  
"Very good class we have time for one more who would like to go?" Mr. Wood asked.  
  
Hermione's hand went up instantly.  
  
"Miss Granger please come up," he said.  
  
When she passed me I whispered "don't worry you'll do great."  
  
She smiled at this then put her Cd in and played "Take Me Away" by Fefe Dobson. After that class was over. I waited for her by the door. We both had the whole day off so we were going to spend the whole day together.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" I asked her as she came out.  
  
"Um I don't know let's go to Hogsmeade then see where we end up" she said.  
  
"Sounds good but we have to move in our new room still" I replied.  
  
"Oh fun let's go" she said happily while grabbing my arm and running to Slytherin common room and stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop?" I asked.  
  
"Well you're the Slytherin here" she said then got out if the way.  
  
I said the password and we walked in. I walked to my room and got my stuff. Blaize was getting ready.  
  
"Hey Draco what are you doin?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Mione and I got a new room together" I replied while zapping all my stuff in my suitcase.  
  
"So you're moving out?" he said.  
  
"Yep" I replied.  
  
"Can I come and visit you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" I said while giving the house elf my suitcase.  
  
"Later man" I said while walking to the common room where Mione was waiting for me.  
  
"Later" he yelled back to me.  
  
I then walked to the Gryffindor common room for Mione's stuff.  
  
She had all her stuff ready so we got out of there quick. I then lead the way to the new common room. I grabbed her hand and we stopped at the picture of a little blonde boy chasing a little brunette girl. "Is this it?" she asked.  
  
"Yep" I replied.  
  
"The password is Slytherin rocks," I said to her.  
  
"You are a loser Draco" she said then walked in.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
When I walked in my breath was taken away. I felt like I was in a million dollar mansion. The walls were white with gold trim. Over the huge windows were silver drapes. There are silver, green, red, and gold couches. There was a fire going there was also a huge plasma big screen TV. With a Playstation Two and all the games under the sun. I went to my room and was amazed. There was a huge king sized bed with gold and red covers. It had while walls with my Legolas poster and my board with my Simple Plan pictures on it. It also had my laptop computer all sat up and ready on my desk. There are also my pictures with Draco and I. I ran to the bathroom and saw a huge pool sized bathtub. The shower was huge also. There was a hot tub. Joy! There was a little fridge in the common room. Just think of something and it shows up in there. I walked back in the common room and saw that Draco was not there. So I walked to his room and ran to him. I was on his back.  
  
"You like it?" I asked.  
  
"I love it. You?" he said.  
  
"Same here. I can't believe that we are going to be living here," I said happily.  
  
"I know" I replied.  
  
He walked in the common room and sat me down on the silver couch.  
  
"I liked your song," she said.  
  
"Thanks" he replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing just bummed out that I'm not going to be in the common room" he replied.  
  
"Really? I'm happy to get away from Ron," I said to him.  
  
"Yeah but I have you so it all works out" he said while turning to me.  
  
"Thanks baby" I replied then kissed him. For the next hour or two I just laid in Draco's arms. It was time for dinner so we walked to the great hall hand in hand. We kissed and walked to our table that was when Dumbledore stood up and made everyone be quiet.  
  
"We will be having a ball this month. It will be held this Friday. In one week. Go back to eating please" then he sat down.  
  
"Awesome" I said to Lavender.  
  
"I know" she replied.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"Cool" I said.  
  
"I know it's perfect" Blaize said happily.  
  
"What are you planning?" I asked him.  
  
"Well I could take Jeri to the ball then propose to her. It's perfect!" he replied.  
  
"Sure whatever you say," I said while rolling my eyes.  
  
I put some food on my plate and stated to eat. The food was really gross today. So I went to my room to get my books for class. This was the last day then we get two weeks off. I can't wait. FREEDOM!!!!! I got my books then ran out and fell on Mione.  
  
"I am so sorry Mione," I said.  
  
"It's okay really. I didn't eat anything any ways," she replied while I helped her up.  
  
"How about I walk you to class?" I said to her.  
  
"That would be great," she said happily.  
  
As I walked her to class she grabbed my hand because the "Weasel King" was coming this way.  
  
"Don't worry baby," I whispered.  
  
"Draco" she started.  
  
"Hey look it's the "Perfect Couple" he said with his hands in the air.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
That was it; I have had it with him. I walked over to him and  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"Ronald you better keep your mouth shut or you will regret it trust me," I whispered deadly in his ear.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" he yelled.  
  
"Because Ronald I know who you really like," I replied with a smirk on my face.  
  
"You've been hanging around with Malfoy for to long" he said then walked away.  
  
"That's was great" Draco said.  
  
"Really?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes priceless" he said.  
  
"Well thanks" I said while throwing my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"You ready for class?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course I am. Baby that's a pointless question" he replied my rolling his eyes.  
  
"You are one mean person Draco Malfoy," I said while walking away.  
  
"Wait I'm sorry" he replied while running his arms around my waist.  
  
"That's okay honey" I replied while turning around to face him.  
  
I then cupped his face and kissed his lips.  
  
"Let's go we have to go to class," I said.  
  
I grabbed his arm and we ran to History of Magic. When we got there we sat down in our seats. There was a new teacher there too, Mr. Wolfgang.  
  
He was a short sixty year old with gray hair.  
  
"Okay class today we will learn about how the wizard world came into play" He said to the class.  
  
"Oh joy" Draco whispered.  
  
"Just shut up and just get your stuff out," I whispered back to him. "Fine" he replied.  
  
After that class we walked to potions hand in hand. We sat down and waited for Snape to walk in late. Again. Once he did walk in I was all ready for the lesson.  
  
"Okay today you will just write a report on vampires and you will get the whole period. If you do not finish that then it will be homework" he said then went back to his office.  
  
"Oh joy," I whispered.  
  
I got out my quill and parchment to start. I started to write then the bell rang.  
  
"Perfect" I said so any Draco and myself could hear it.  
  
I put my stuff in my bag and put it around my shoulder. I walked out with Draco and we went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"What will Miss and Master have today?" Dobby asked us.  
  
"Um how about some chicken wings with hot sauce please" Draco said.  
  
"One minute please" Dobby said happily then ran way.  
  
"Do we have drinks in the common room?" I asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah we do" he replied.  
  
"Okay" I said.  
  
Dobby came running with a small plate of wings with sauce on the side.  
  
"Here you go," he said out of breath.  
  
"Thanks" Draco and I said in unison.  
  
"No problem any time" he said then ran away again.  
  
We walked to our common room. We sat the plate down and got some drinks. Once we were done we decided to go horseback riding. So I got my jacket and gloves. I also got my Trapt beanie and out in on. When I came down Draco was all ready, ready. So we walked out to the stables. Since I was a friend with Hagrid. I went to a horse that was named "Black Crystal" she was all black and beautiful. So got her ready and got on her. I walked her around to get her warmed up. Draco was there waiting for me.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep let's go! I'll race you" I said then ran off on my horse.  
  
"No fair" Draco yelled.  
  
I was really fair ahead when the horse was going a lot faster then I would have liked. So I tried to make her go slower. But she wouldn't stop. This was really not good.  
  
"Mione wait up," Draco yelled for behind me.  
  
"I can't," I yelled back.  
  
I looked back and couldn't even see him. I couldn't even see anything. I was in the Forbidden Forest. This was really not good.  
  
"Draco help me please," I yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
Then the horse went really fast and I fell off of her.  
  
"Ouch" I yelled really loud.  
  
There was nothing but darkness around me. I was getting a little freaked out now. I got up and tried to see any light that I could. But failed. Then I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Draco's dad standing there.  
  
"Hello mudblood" he said to me.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"Mione where are you" I yelled out.  
  
No answer.  
  
This is not happening to me. Not me. I ran my horse faster and faster. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Mione please answer me," I said with a single tear running down my check. This was the second time I cried for someone I loved. When I mother was beaten was the first now Mione was missing and I could not find her.  
  
Mione I will find you," I whispered.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"What do you what?" I said angrily. "Just you dear" he said while walking toward me.  
  
I was backing away from him when I ran into a tree.  
  
"Well it looks like you have nowhere to go so I will take you somewhere where you will have plenty to do" he said right in my face.  
  
"No I'm fine I'll just wait here for Draco" I replied.  
  
"He will never find you dear that kid that I call my son has no sense of direction" He said to me.  
  
"But" I started then was knocked out with a spell.  
  
Lucius's POV: (there will be more don't worry. I know you love him. Not!)  
  
I said a spell to knock her out.  
  
I grabbed her and put some rope on her hands and feet. Then I put some duck tape on her mouth.  
  
"Take her away," I said to Crabbe and Goyle (it's not the kids. It's their dads)  
  
So they gabbed her arms and legs and carried her away to the horse.  
  
"Let's go," I said to them.  
  
I took out the portkey and was taken back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I ran my horse faster and faster until I was in the Forbidden Forest. She had to be here.  
  
"Hermione. where are you?" I yelled.  
  
I stopped and looked around. There was nothing but darkness. But wait there was a ribbon with a note on it.  
  
I got off and walked to the note.  
  
It was my father handwriting. I said:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I have your dear mudblood. If you want her back then you will have to come to the Manor. Don't worry she is been well taken care of. You will also have to bring Dumbledore with you also. See you soon.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
I knew it. I was hoping to avoid this problem. I had to go to the Manor. I ran to my horse and headed to the stables. Her horse was back in the stables. I put back my horse then ran to Hogwarts. I ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Cinnamon Sticks" I yelled and the figure moved so I could get on. I knocked on his door and then he came to the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy what's on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"Its' about Hermione sir" I said slowly.  
  
"Come on in Draco" he said while walking to his desk and sat down.  
  
I sat down and looked around. This room was really big.  
  
"Now what is it Draco?" he asked me.  
  
"Well Hermione and I were horseback riding then her horse went into the Forbidden Forest. I tried to catch up but I couldn't. I lost her. And when I finally got there she was gone. I found her ribbon with this note in it" I said to him.  
  
"Please let me see the note," Dumbledore asked.  
  
I gave him the note and he read it.  
  
"Well looks like we have a journey," he said with a twinkle in his eye once again.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I woke up and I was in a huge room. I had a major headache. The last thing I remembered was that I was in the Forbidden Forest and my horse. Oh no! I'm in the Malfoy Manor. Oh God this can't be good. I walked around and ran into a house elf.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"Hello what's you name?" I asked her.  
  
"My name is Shelby miss" she replied. "Well Shelby can you please tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked.  
  
"No I cannot miss I am terrible sorry" she said then ran off.  
  
"Perfect" I whispered.  
  
I walked back to my bed and fell on it. I just wanted to spend the day with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask? I mean really come on. I thought about us holding hands and just being teenagers. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I missed him. I needed Draco more then anything. I just hope that I will someday see his pale skin, blonde hair, and his beautiful crystal blue eyes. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Draco dad by my bed.  
  
"Hello mudblood" he said to me.  
  
"What do you want?" I yelled.  
  
SLAP  
  
"You will not talk back to me. You should be lucky that I don't kill you."  
  
"Why don't you?" I asked.  
  
"Well I need to so Draco will come and get you," he said.  
  
"Why can't you just ask him" I replied.  
  
SLAP  
  
"As I said before you will not talk back to me. You will find out soon enough" he said then walked away.  
  
Man that guy needed some anger management. I went up and looked for a bathroom. I finally found one. I went in and looked at my reflection. The whole side of my face was red from his hand. And Lucius took my wand. That sucks the big time. Then Shelby walked in.  
  
"Is miss ready for her bath?" she asked me.  
  
"I guess so" I said then put my hair in a bun while she got my bath ready.  
  
"There you go," she said.  
  
"Thanks Shelby" I replied.  
  
"Ring me when you are done" she said then walked out. I took my clothes off and stepped in. It was perfect. I just sat there. I then took the razor that Shelby gave me and shaved my legs then in um other places. Once I was done with that I washed my body and got out. I rapped my body in a green towel and ringed in Shelby. She came running in with my pj's I guess and some lotion.  
  
"Please follow me" she said then walked me to my bedroom.  
  
"Here you go miss," she said while putting the tray down on the bed.  
  
"Thank you very much Shelby" I replied.  
  
"It was my pleasure miss" she said then walked away once again.  
  
I took off my towel and put on my pj shirt and my underwear. I then put on some lotion on my legs and arms. Draco always helped me with this part. Oh god here come the waterworks. I then put on my pj very short shorts, then my very fuzzy slippers. I put my hair in a messy bun. I then again ran into Shelby.  
  
"Hello again. Can you please tell me where the library is please?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes I will take you there" she said then lead my across the hall to a huge door.  
  
"Here it is miss. Enjoy" she said then ran off once again.  
  
"Thanks" I said to her but she was all ready gone. I pushed open the door and was amazed with what I saw. There were thousands of rows of books. Oh my god! So I stared to look for a book. There was nothing that was catching my eye. Then there was on. It was called: Regina's Song. It was about twins and on their graduation one gets murdered. Sounds good. (I just got the book at my school library. I have only read about a couple pages but it sounds really good). I took the book to my room and laid on the bed. I was really tired so I went to bed.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"When can we start Sir?" I asked him.  
  
"Well we need some help. Please Minvera please go get Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said to the Professor.  
  
"Yes right away" she said then ran to get him.  
  
"What do we do first?" I asked him.  
  
"Well we need to get Mr. Potter first" he replied.  
  
"I was hoping we could avoid that," I whispered. "What do you say Draco?" he asked me.  
  
"Oh nothing sir" I said.  
  
"Okay then" he replied.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I woke up to Shelby in my face.  
  
"Time to wake up miss" she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes I am ready," she said.  
  
"Well okay" I said then got up. Shelby then pointed her hand towards me and I was instantly clean. My hair was all done and I was in a very cute outfit.  
  
"I hope you like it miss" she said in a very small voice.  
  
"I LOVE it Shelby thank you," I said while looking at myself at the mirror. I was wearing a cute pair of hip huggers and a green shirt. My hair was curled and had green ribbons in it. I also had some green sparkle eye shadow and black mascara. Man I look good. I wish that Draco were here with me.  
  
"Master wishes your presence in the dinning room please," she said while taking my hand and leading me to an even more huge room.  
  
"Here you go miss," she said while pushing me into the dinning room.  
  
I saw a woman that has very blonde hair and was very skinny. She was Draco's mother. She was just like the picture he drew of her.  
  
"Hello Hermione" she said.  
  
I backed away then remember that Draco said that she liked muggles and muggle borns.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Malfoy" I said then shock her hand. It was very smooth and pale.  
  
"Please have some breakfast dear" she while pointing to the table.  
  
"Thank you" I said then walked to the table and sat down.  
  
"What is a mudblood doing at my table?" Lucius yelled at his wife.  
  
"Um" she started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HEY! I hope you like it! I am finally done with music so I will update more often. It was really long and very eventful. Please review and tell me what you think. And a shout out to all my reviews! Thanks! You guys rock! And a note to ~Draco's_Tootsie23~ it was Ron. I hope you like it! Thanks everyone~ 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I hope you liked the last chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Well here it is. The BIG chapter! The Proposal! I really hope you like it. This is like the most important chapter well so far any way. Well her you go chapter fifteen of True Love is it enough?  
  
Disclaimer: Same. Look on past chapters.  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I was eating when Lucius came walking to the table. Yelling very loudly.  
  
"What is she doing out of her room?" He yelled again.  
  
"She is just eating same breakfast dear" Narcissa paled and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Can we please talk in the study?" Lucius whispered in her ear.  
  
"Of course" Narcissa replied then went with him to the study.  
  
The door slammed shut and all you could hear was Narcissa screaming. She was being beaten.  
  
"Why did you do that? You know that I will not permit mudbloods at my table" He yelled.  
  
You could not hear her response. She was weak. I had to do something. So I got up and went to the study and started to open the door when Shelby came running towards me.  
  
"STOP!" she yelled.  
  
"Why?" I asked her.  
  
"You can not go in there" she replied while pointing to the study door.  
  
"I guess your right. I mean it's not like he would listen to me right" I said.  
  
"Very good now go back to you room miss" Shelby said then pushed me towards the direction of my room.  
  
When I got there I sat down on my bed. How could Draco stand that? I mean your dad beating your mother. That was why he loathed him so much. I started to cry not for me but for Draco's mother. She was trapped.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Potter walked in and sat down.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter I am sure you are wondering what you are doing her right?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Potter nodded his head.  
  
"Well Hermione was kidnapped today. She and Draco were horseback riding when she got way ahead and Lucius took her to the manor probably. We need you help," Dumbledore said.  
  
I hung my head and started to cry but stopped myself. I WILL not let Potter see me cry.  
  
"Well let's go we have a girl to save" Dumbledore said while getting his wand and putting it in his robe.  
  
"Malfoy I'm really sorry" Harry said to me.  
  
"It's okay Potter" I replied.  
  
"Look to make this easier let's call a truce okay" he said while holding out his hand.  
  
"Sure" I replied then shock his hand.  
  
"I'm here Professor" Snape said.  
  
"Snape will be coming with us to helping out," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Now let's go boys" he replied while touching the portkey.  
  
I felt a force pushing my stomach in. Then in a second we were there. The Malfoy Manor. I mean I missed it but it was a house not a home. My mother always said that love made a house a home and she was right. She also said that one day we would move away from Lucius and we could have a home, not a house.  
  
"Let's go" Harry whispered and stated to walk to the front door. I went in front of him and opened the door.  
  
"Well hello Draco how are you?" Lucius said with a smirk.  
  
"Where is she?" I yelled.  
  
"Oh the mudblood. She's in her room," he said while pointing to the stairs.  
  
"Draco you go and get Hermione and we'll take care of your father" Dumbledore whispered in my ear.  
  
"Okay" I replied and went up the stairs.  
  
I ran into Shelby.  
  
"Um Shelby can you tell me where someone is please?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes master who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Um a girl with brown hair very pretty" I replied.  
  
"Yes this way" she said while taking my hand and lead my to her room. My heart was beating so fast.  
  
"Here you go master" she replied then opened the door for me.  
  
There she was on the bed. Crying, probably for me.  
  
"Mione" I whispered.  
  
Her head looked up and she jumped off the bed and into my arms.  
  
"Oh my god Draco" she said.  
  
"I never let anyone hurt you again baby" I replied then kissed her. I needed her. BAD!  
  
"Draco" she whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you to" I said then started to cry. All the tears I was holding in were now coming out.  
  
I took her back to the bed. She was on top of me.  
  
"Oh Draco" she whispered while cupping my face in her warm hands.  
  
"Mione" I replied. I was lost for words because I couldn't focus on anything but her.  
  
I kissed her and she kissed me. We were just two lovers that needed one another. I was now on top of her and still kissing her. She was just so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I could tell she felt the same way.  
  
"Baby we have to go Dumbledore and Harry are downstairs," I said.  
  
"Umm" was all she could say.  
  
"Here I'll help baby" I replied while pulling her up with me. She was so light.  
  
Her head was rested on my shoulder and her hands are around my neck.  
  
I walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for me.  
  
"Where is Lucius?" I asked.  
  
"He was taken to a temporary jail" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Let's go back to Hogwarts," he said and we were transported back to the castle.  
  
"Are you okay baby?" I asked her when we were back in the common room.  
  
Silence.  
  
She looked up at me and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" I asked again while running away the tears with my thumb.  
  
"Draco you mother" she started.  
  
"What about her?" I said.  
  
"Well she. she.. Died. Your father beat her to death" she replied.  
  
"No" I whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco," she whispered.  
  
She took my head and cradled it against her chest.  
  
"I love you Mione," I said through my sobs.  
  
"I know baby just rest" she replied.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I was lying on the couch the next day with Draco. Today was the ball! I couldn't wait. Draco and I can just forget all our troubles and just be teenagers, for once. When I woke up I noticed I had a wet face. They were tears. I had cried last night, but what for? That I did not know.  
  
"Mione woke up" Draco whispered in my ear.  
  
"I'm already awake," I said.  
  
"Oh well class starts in thirty minutes. I thought you would like to eat something" he replied. He noticed that she was getting really skinny.  
  
"I'm not hungry," I said.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Draco" I replied then ran to my room and shut then door. Then locked it. I fell to the floor with tears in my eyes. Why was I crying? I mean I should be happy. I had my boyfriend back and I was back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mione please" I heard Draco plead.  
  
I just walked to my bad and laid down. I put my hands around my legs and rested my head on them. Since Draco was pounding on the door I let him in and walked right back to my bed.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" he asked while sitting next to me and putting him arms around me.  
  
"Draco do you love me?" I asked him while sobbing.  
  
"Of course I love you honey" he replied then pushed my hair out of my face.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" I replied.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"That's the problem Draco I don't know. I have NO clue why I'm crying. I mean I should be happy. I have you back and I'm back at Hogwarts. I don't know anything anymore."  
  
"Are you depressed?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" I replied.  
  
"Well I DO love you very much. I just couldn't imagine what my life would be without you," he said.  
  
"I love you too Draco" I replied.  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger promise me that you will not hurt yourself okay," he said seriously.  
  
"Draco"- I started to say.  
  
"Answer the question Hermione," he yelled.  
  
"I promise," I whispered.  
  
"Are you ready for the ball?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yep! Sure am" I replied with as much happiness as I could fake.  
  
"Good. I have to talk to someone. Okay I'll be right back," He said to me.  
  
"Okay later" I replied.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I walked to the Slytherin common room and say Blaize with the ring in his hands.  
  
"You ready?" I asked.  
  
"I am really ready man" he replied.  
  
"Good" I said with a smile on my face.  
  
"I have the room ready. Want to see it?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" I replied.  
  
"Let's go then," he said while leading me to the room. When I walked in my mouth hit the floor.  
  
The room was awesome! It had dimmed lights and candles everywhere. Red and white rose petals all around. The bed had red and silver sheets. It was ready.  
  
"Wow" was I could say.  
  
"It's awesome right?" he asked.  
  
"It's very awesome" I replied.  
  
"Well I have to get ready for the ball see you later man" Balize said.  
  
"Later man" I said while we did our "secret" handshake.  
  
I walked back to the common room and went to my room. I had to get ready. The ball was in two hours and I need to get ready.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
It was weird. Whatever I was all worried I was over it. I think it was just hormones. You know the darn little things. Make me all jacked up in the head. Well I am getting ready for the ball. I have to look good for Draco. I had a dark midnight dress on my bed. I walked in the shower and had a ten- minute shower. When I was done I put on my dress. It was dark blue and had thin straps. It reached past my feet and my shoes, which were silver. They were about one inch. They dress had silver beads in the front and was laced up in the back. I then did my makeup. I put on some silver eye shadow, which would bring out the silver in the dress. I then put on the foundation, which was blended in very good. Then blush and black mascara. I then put glitter around my eyes. I then did my hair. I dried it with a spell then styled it. I put it in a very elegant bun with some hairpieces framing my face. I put some glitter hairspray in also. I used some "Glow" by J.Lo. I then walked to my room and got my bracelet that Draco gave me. I was ready. The ball was in five minutes.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I got in the shower and in ten minutes I got out. I put my tux on and then my gel. I fixed my tie then put my shoes on. I had on a dark blue tie. Mione said it would match her dress. I couldn't wait to see her. I put on some cologne. I walked out to the common room. I waited for Mione. I then heard her door open and close. She was at the stairs. She was beautiful.  
  
"You beautiful" I said to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said while blushing.  
  
She walked to me and hugged me.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. For earlier I didn't mean to blow up at you. I love you Draco" she replied.  
  
"I love you too baby. So your over it right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I am" she replied then took my hand.  
  
"You ready?" I asked.  
  
"Sure am," she said this time with real happiness.  
  
We walked to the great hall where all the six and sevenths years were dancing. It was perfect, just what we needed.  
  
"Hey Draco" said Blaize.  
  
"Hey man" I replied.  
  
"So you are going to do it?" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yep when the ball is over," he replied.  
  
"Great. I'm happy for you man" I said.  
  
"Thanks later man" He said then walked away with Jeri in his arms.  
  
She was wearing a green dress that went down to her feet. It also had silver beads on the front. Her red hair was curled and looked wonderful. She was having a great time. Obviously not aware of what was about to happen.  
  
I looked at Mione and said, "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course" she replied.  
  
The song "Back at One" By Brain McKnight came on. (You always said that it would play at your wedding)  
  
I walked to the middle of the floor. She put her hands around my neck and her face in my chest. We were so caught up in the moment. Caught up in each other.  
  
"I love you Mione," I whispered.  
  
"I love you too Draco and you look very handsome tonight" she replied.  
  
"Thanks" I said.  
  
They song went off then other love song came on. It was "I will always love you" by Whitney Hudson.  
  
I looked up and Blaize was taking Jeri back to the common room. This was it.  
  
BLAIZE'S POV: (YAY!)  
  
Jeri and I were dancing (it had been about three hours so I thought that you would want to go straight to the fun part) then I thought. This was it, now or never.  
  
"Can we talk?" I asked.  
  
"Sure" she replied slowly.  
  
I lead her back to the common room. This was it!!!!  
  
I lead her to THE room. Her mouth touched the floor.  
  
"Oh my god Blaize what is this?" she asked.  
  
I took her hand and lead her to the bed. She sat down.  
  
I got on one knee and took out the ring box.  
  
"Jerica I love you with all of my heart. I loved you the first day I meet you. Please bee myy wife?" I asked.  
  
"Oh my god! YES!!!!!!!! You don't have to ask me twice. I LOVE YOU BLAIZE" she replied then fell into my arms.  
  
"I love you too Jeri" I said.  
  
That night we fell asleep in each other arms.  
  
Jeri's POV:  
  
When I woke up I was in Blaize's arms. I then remembered last night. I cant' believe it. I'm going to marry to man of my dreams. He had everything, black curly hair with a pale face. He had a six pack and great arms. He was everything to me. I truly love him.  
  
"Baby Balize wake up" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Okay" he replied then got up.  
  
"Hello beautiful" he said.  
  
"Hey handsome" I replied.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm engaged to the hottest and nicest man in the whole world," I said to him.  
  
"I know" he replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You are a fool" I said then threw a pillow to his face.  
  
"You are very hurtful little miss" he replied then tackled me to the bed.  
  
He kissed me. It was so romantic. This was always how I pictured get married to the man I love. I felt like I was on cloud nine.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too baby Blaize" I whispered.  
  
"Your lucky I love you so much young miss" he said to me.  
  
"I know" I replied with a smirk.  
  
"Wow that's good," he said.  
  
"Thanks" I replied.  
  
"Do you like your ring?" he asked.  
  
"I love it" I replied while looking at it in the sun. It's wonderful.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I was in my bed and I had a major headache. All I had was a picture of Mione last night. She was beautiful. I wonder what she's up to?  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
When I woke up I felt so good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went to the shower and got out after ten minutes. I got dressed and went to get something to eat for once. I pushed open the two heavy oak doors that lead to the great hall and walked to my table.  
  
"Hey Mione" Harry said.  
  
"Hey Harry. Have a good time last night?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah it was perfect" he replied.  
  
"That's good" I replied while stuffing my mouth with eggs. I was really hungry. I took a drink of some hot chocolate. It was heaven.  
  
"So how was the ball for you?" I asked Ginny.  
  
"Wonderful with Harry and all" she replied then blushed.  
  
"You are such a cute couple Ginny," I replied.  
  
"Thanks" she said to me.  
  
"No problem" I replied back to her.  
  
"So Lave how was the dance?" I asked her.  
  
"Awesome with Dean" She replied.  
  
"Cool" I said.  
  
"How did it go with Draco and you?" She asked me.  
  
"It was magical" I replied.  
  
"You are such a cute couple," Lavender said.  
  
"Thanks" I replied then blushing.  
  
"Hi Hermione" I heard a voice say.  
  
I froze in my seat. It was Ron. What do I do now? Draco isn't here with me.  
  
"Hermione" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah" I replied with tears about to come out.  
  
"Please Hermione you have to listen to me" he pleaded.  
  
"Fine Ron go ahead and explain it all to me please," I said to him.  
  
"Well you see" he started to say.  
  
"No I don't see Ron. You don't even know what you did wrong. That's your problem" I yelled then ran away into the hall. I tripped on a stair and fell to the ground.  
  
"Please listen to me Hermione" Ron said.  
  
I started to cry I don't know what to do! Oh God please help me.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I went to the shower and walked in. After five minutes I was done and walked to the great hall to get something to eat. I sat down and didn't see Blaize and Jeri. The two love birds, so cute!  
  
"So Draco how are you?" Taylor asked me.  
  
"Fine" I replied.  
  
"Thanks good" she said back.  
  
"Um sure Taylor" I replied then got up.  
  
I walked out and saw Hermione on the floor with the Weasel King.  
  
"Mione?" I said.  
  
"Draco thank God" she replied then ran to my arms.  
  
"What did you do Weasel" I yelled at him with Mione in my arms.  
  
"Nothing" he whispered.  
  
"He is actually telling the truth honey," I said to Draco.  
  
"Fine. Let's go," he said.  
  
"You better watch yourself Weasel King" I said and pointed my finger in his face.  
  
"Okay" he whispered.  
  
We walked to the common room and sat down.  
  
"Are you okay baby?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah now that you're here," she replied.  
  
"What did he do?" I asked her.  
  
"Well he was talking to me. Then I ran and fell on the ground. Well then you came in and found me on the floor" she said.  
  
"Oh" I replied.  
  
"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy," I said with a smirk on my face.  
  
"And I you, Hermione Ann Granger" I replied with what else a smirk.  
  
"That's good" she said then took a pillow and threw it in my face.  
  
"Oh now it's on" I yelled.  
  
"Bring it!" she replied.  
  
I came running at her with a pillow and chased her around the common room. I tackled her to the couch and started to tickle her.  
  
"Fine I surrender," she said while laughing.  
  
"Are you sure?" I said her while laughing myself.  
  
"Yes I surrender," she said then leaned in and kissed me tenderly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Did you like it? Tell me what you think! I well update soon! Don't worry! And thanks to all my reviewers! YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well bye bye! Have a nice day! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Hey how are ya? I am SO sorry for taken so long. I have had to worst case of writers block that there is. Well I'm back and ready to write this story! And I promise you that every story that I start I WILL finish it! That is a promise! Well here you go chapter sixteen of TLITE?  
  
Disclaimer: I still am not the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"So do I win?" Draco asked.  
  
"Heck no!" I said then ran off with as many pillows as I could hold.  
  
"Fine this is WAR!" he yelled then went around so he could face me, head on.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door so I went to see who it was.  
  
It was Pansy. (Of course lol)  
  
"What do you want Parkinson?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about" she said.  
  
"Well if it's about Draco then it is," I replied coolly.  
  
"Yeah where is he anyway?" she asked.  
  
I looked at him and he shock his head as if saying 'tell her that I'm not here.'  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know where he is" I lied.  
  
"Well give this to him. Its from his father" she said then handed me the letter.  
  
I shut the door then walked back into the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch with his hands trying to say still. So I walked over to him and laid my hands over his to calm him.  
  
"Here you go Draco" I said then handed him the letter.  
  
He took it and looked at it. He then opened it as carefully as he could. This is what is said:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I have been released from the temporary jail and am now living in the manor. This is your final warning about the mudblood. Get rid of her!! You already know what will happen if I get my hands on her. And you don't want that to happen now do you? I want you to find a pureblood wife that suits you. I know you can do better then the mudblood. Well take this as a warning. Next time I visit you better have ditched her. If not well then that's your problem. Farwell.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"He didn't even sign it as father" Draco whispered.  
  
"Draco what are we going to do?" I asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth I really don't know" he replied.  
  
"Draco you know the next time he sees me he will kill me right?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah I know" he replied casually.  
  
"Draco I'm scared," I said.  
  
"I know come here" he whispered.  
  
I put my head on his lap and closed my eyes.  
  
"You know we need you talk to Dumbledore right?" I said.  
  
"Do we have to?" he whined.  
  
"Yes we do unless you want to want to come up with a last minute plan when you father arrives for us," I said to him.  
  
"Fine you win" he finally gave in!!  
  
"I knew you would see it my way" I replied.  
  
I walked out of the common room with Draco right beside me.  
  
I knocked on the door and heard a "come on."  
  
We walked in looked around.  
  
"Please sit down" came his calm voice.  
  
So we sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked us.  
  
"Well Draco has something to show you," I said while nudging him in the side.  
  
"Yes Draco" Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco walked up to the desk and handed him the letter.  
  
"When did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"Um just a couple of minutes ago" Draco replied.  
  
Dumbledore just looked at the letter for about twenty before he said anything.  
  
"Draco has he been here this year at all?" he asked.  
  
"No sir" he replied while looking at the floor.  
  
"Draco look me in the eye and say it" Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco then looked him in the eye and said, "Yes sir he has been here already."  
  
"Good answer" he replied.  
  
"You see professor I'm worried about Hermione and well me. I'm scared that he will get her when I'm not looking. I don't want to lose the only person that cares for me and that I really care about."  
  
"Yes I know Draco that is why we are going to do something about this problem."  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
  
"Well first I want Draco to write back a reply and say that you have 'dumped' Hermione. And you will also say that you have found a suitable bride for yourself. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes professor" Draco replied.  
  
"Yes sir" I said.  
  
"I like it so far but what will happen after he writes back?" Draco asked. "Well we will get him too come here then we will convince him that you really have gotten rid of Hermione and you no longer have any feelings for her what so ever."  
  
"Then what?" I asked.  
  
"Hopefully by then he will be convinced that Draco really does love this bride and not you" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"That sounds like a fool proof plan" I said.  
  
"Wait just a minute. You guys don't know my father like I do okay. He will try to find something wrong with this and if he does well then I wouldn't want to be me right now. I just really hope that it works" Draco replied.  
  
"Yes well step one. Here you are Draco," he said while handing him the paper.  
  
"You may go back to your common room and write it. Once you are done you will bring it to me and I will check to make sure that it will convince him. Then if it all works out then I will send it with you eagle owl Draco."  
  
"Okay professor. And thank you. I really mean it" Draco said.  
  
"Any time" he replied then went back to his desk.  
  
"Come on" Draco whispered to me.  
  
"Oh right. Bye professor" I said.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione" he replied.  
  
So we walked back to the common room and saw a bit plate full of breakfast food.  
  
"I wonder who brought this?" I said.  
  
"I don't know" Draco replied.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"Well I'm going to write the letter now okay" I said to Hermione.  
  
"Okay I'll be there in a bit" she replied.  
  
I got out the piece of paper and started to think of some ideas to write down.  
  
Dear Lucius,  
  
I have gotten rid of the mudblood and have found a suitable bride for myself. You were right she was nothing to me. Just some fooling around if you ask me, and if you would like to you could come and visit the future bride. She would like it very much if you would come and visit us. Well she is calling! Please write back with your reply.  
  
Draco Malfoy "Wow" Hermione said. "What?" I asked her over the couch. "The letter it's really convincing" she replied. "Well thanks but I really don't mean it. You know that right. Nothing in this letter is true." I said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Its just weird actually seeing it and all" she replied.  
  
"Come here Mione," I said to her.  
  
So she walked over to the side of the couch and sat down next to me.  
  
"You know I love you with all my heart right?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah I know" she whispered then kissed me.  
  
"Mmm" was all that I could say at the time.  
  
"Draco" she whispered.  
  
I love the way she said my name she made it sound so perfect.  
  
"Yeah" I replied.  
  
"Will this plan really work?" she asked.  
  
"I hope so" was all that I said.  
  
I went back to kissing her neck then I kissed her lips.  
  
"No really Draco I'm serious," she said.  
  
"Well let's go find out" I replied then grabbed her hand and walked out into the hall.  
  
We then walked to Dumbledore's office. I knocked on the door the heard him say 'come in Draco and Hermione.'  
  
We walked in and sat down.  
  
"We have the letter done sir," I said while holding up the parchment.  
  
"Excellent please bring it here Draco" he replied.  
  
I walked up to the desk and dropped it into his hands.  
  
"Thank you" he said.  
  
"It's for safety right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is Draco" he replied.  
  
Dumbledore read the letter then looked up and Hermione and I.  
  
"Well this is very good Draco. I will send it with the Malfoy seal then I will owl it to your father."  
  
"Some father" I whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Nothing sir" I replied.  
  
"Well you now may go enjoy the beautiful day."  
  
"Thanks" Hermione and I said in unison then left his office.  
  
"Lets hope that it works" Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry love it will work," I said.  
  
It sounded more like I was trying to convince myself more then her.  
  
So we then walked into the great hall when Harry come running up to us.  
  
"Hey Harry" Hermione said to him.  
  
I just smirked at him. Like always.  
  
"Have anyone of you seen Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"No Harry why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I haven't seen her all day" he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry I haven't seen her. But if I do I'll be sure to tell you okay. I'm sure its nothing Harry" she said to calm him down a bit.  
  
"I'm sure your right Mione. Thanks" he said.  
  
"No problem Harry. Well we got to go. Later" she replied while we walked away.  
  
"Bye" he said then walked away in the other direction.  
  
"How about we go and study in an empty classroom" I asked with a smirk on my face.  
  
"Okay" she replied.  
  
We then walked into an empty classroom. We were both surprised by what we say, Ginny making out with Dean.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!! Ginny!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
She then looked up and saw Draco and I.  
  
"Hermione wait" she said.  
  
"Wait what. Your you you were making out with Dean!" I yelled at her.  
  
"Hermione.." she started.  
  
"Ginny do you know that Harry really cares for you. Then you come in here and make out with Dean. Ginny, Harry is my friend. I just can't sit here and watch him get hurt by the girl that he fancies."  
  
"Hermione I can I can explain" she replied.  
  
"Oh really please try and clear this up for me" I yelled at her.  
  
"Well you see... I was just trying to" she started.  
  
"Too long" I yelled.  
  
"Hermione you are not letting me get a single word in this conversation" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Well you don't deserve to" I said then walked out to find Harry.  
  
"Hermione where are you going?" Draco yelled.  
  
"I'm going to find Harry" I replied.  
  
"Don't you think you should listen to Ginny first?" he asked.  
  
"Draco she cheated on Harry" I pleaded.  
  
"Well don't you think that you should give her a second try?" he said.  
  
"Well..." I started.  
  
"Hermione love. You gave me a second try. Don't you think that she deserves one more try?" he said.  
  
"Well your right about that" she replied then kissed me.  
  
"One more try" I whispered.  
  
"One more try" she whispered.  
  
We walked back to the room and sat down.  
  
"Well Hermione I have thought about what you said. And you are right. Its wrong to be doing this to Harry and yes I know that he fancies me. I just didn't see how much until now that is," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you Gin it's just that I love Harry (as a friend) and I don't want to see him get hurt. You know" I replied.  
  
"I know and it's okay Mione. I understand" she said then got up and hugged me.  
  
"Are we good now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah we're good. But you have to tell Harry about what you did. I'll let you decided when or where. It's just that please Gin do it soon. He really likes you a lot."  
  
"I will Mione" she said then walked out. Dean walked up to me.  
  
"Hermione I'm really sor.." he started to say. "Save it Dean. I don't care" I said then walked out with Draco.  
  
"Well so much for that idea" Draco said.  
  
"Well I don't know about that" I replied.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" he asked.  
  
"You, me and the common room" I said.  
  
"Sounds good" he replied.  
  
He picked me up then went to the common room. There was a letter on the table.  
  
"It can't be," I said.  
  
"No it can't," he whispered.  
  
We sat down then got the letter. It was. It had the Malfoy crest on it. So Draco opened it up and this is what it said:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I am so happy that have got rid of the mudblood. It is about time you listen to my for once. And yes I would love to come and meet you lovely pureblood wife. Does tomorrow work for you? Well too bad. I will come any way since it was your idea. Well until tomorrow...  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"Well that's just lovely," he said.  
  
"Draco" I whispered.  
  
"Hermione" he whispered back.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
  
"Go see Dumbledore" he replied.  
  
"Now?" she asked.  
  
"Now" he replied.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////// So how was it? I hope you like it! And the updates will be more frequent. And I know that makes you happy! LOL well you know what to do! And if you don't please review! Thanks! – Trapt 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Hey how are ya? I hope you are good! Well here you go chapter seventeen of True Love is it enough? Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
**Hermione's POV:  
**  
Draco and I walked to Dumbledore's office and knocked on it.  
  
"Come on in" Dumbledore said.  
  
So we walked in and sat down.  
  
"Sir we got the reply for Lucius" Draco said.  
  
"Can I please see it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir" Draco said then walked up and put it on his desk.  
  
Dumbledore picked it up and read it.  
  
"Well looks like we can move to step two then," he said.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Well we'll find Draco and pureblood 'bride' and then make them seem in love" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I think I found someone suitable for you. Please come in here dear."  
  
Right then Pansy walked in.  
  
"You can't be serious?" I asked.  
  
"Dead serious if you want to live" Pansy said.  
  
"I guess she'll work" Draco said.  
  
"Draco" I whispered.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"It's Pansy," I said to him.  
  
"Hermione she's our only option" he replied.  
  
"Fine" I said then looked away.  
  
"Okay" – Dumbledore said then was cut off by a deep voice.  
  
"Dad?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes Draco" he replied.  
  
"Hermione you are dismissed" Dumbledore said.  
  
I took it has a hint and walked to the door.  
  
"What is Draco doing here with a _mudblood_?" Lucius asked.  
  
I saw Draco's face look at the floor when he said '_the_' word.  
  
"Her and Draco were just here to talk to me about how they should not have to go to all the same classes together."  
  
"Really?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yes father" Draco replied.  
  
**Draco's POV:  
**  
"Is this the bride?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yes father" I replied.  
  
"I'm glad you finally found a suitable woman," Lucius said.  
  
I saw Hermione run out and slam the door.  
  
"Well let's go" Lucius said to Pansy and I.  
  
I followed him with Pansy hanging on to me like she was getting ready to die.  
  
We walked to my common room and sat down.  
  
"So..." I said.  
  
"Well how is life Draco?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Fine. Now that I have Pansy with me." OMG! I can't believe I said that!!!!  
  
"That's good" Lucius said.  
  
"Yeah" I replied.  
  
I looked around and saw Hermione's cute little face bugging through the door to get a look at us. I winked at her and mouthed ' I love you'. 'I love you too' she mouthed back. She blew a kiss then shut the door.  
  
"**Draco!"** Lucius yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" I said while turning to face him.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave now. Have a nice night. And see you at the end of term" Lucius said.  
  
"Okay" I replied.  
  
Lucius walked to the fireplace and disappeared. Finally.  
  
"Pansy leave now" I told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because. Hermione love you can come in now!" I yelled.  
  
"Fine. I got other fish to fry" she replied then walked out of the common room.  
  
Hermione walked in and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So how did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Fine" I replied.  
  
"That's it?" she said.  
  
"Well he fell for it!" I replied.  
  
"**AWESOME**! So we're home free now? Right?" she asked.  
  
"I still don't know" I replied with a hint on concern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it! Well have an awesome day! Oh and if any one has read a  
good Spike and Buffy or Spike and Fred please let me know! G2g! – Lover of the Dragon! and **_please REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I am so happy to be back! I had been really busy with school and junk like that! LOL Well please enjoy this chapter! There is a shock at the end! And please note: **_This is not the end of the story!  
_**  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
**Hermione's POV:  
**  
"What are you talking about your not sure?" I asked him with huge eyes.  
  
"Hermione I'm just not sure right now" I replied.  
  
"Oh" I said.  
  
"But don't worry baby. Everything will work out in the end," he said while kissing my neck.  
  
"Your right" I replied then kissed his mouth.  
  
The kisses become more and more intense. Draco took off his shirt reveling his dragon tattoo on his right shoulder.  
  
"When did you get that?" I asked.  
  
"Last summer" He replied then going back to kissing my neck.  
  
"Draco I got to go"I said while going to fix my makeup in my room.  
  
"Where?" he asked while going to follow me.  
  
"To hang out with my friends," I replied while grabbing my flip-flops and putting them on. I did a spell on my hair to make it wavier.  
  
"Please don't go," he pleaded.  
  
"I really really want to see them Draco. Since I've been going out with you I haven't been hanging out with my friends a lot and I miss that."  
  
As I walked out I know I said they wrong thing.  
  
"Draco baby I didn't mean it that way" I pleaded to him.  
  
"No I understand. I should have never got involved with you" he said then walked out while putting his shirt back on. The words went through me like a dagger through me heart. He went way to far this time.  
  
I ran to my door and slammed it. My heart was breaking so fast that it was unreal. 'No he really didn't say that' my mind told me but I knew better. He was still the little rich spoiled kid from 1st year.  
  
"No" I whispered while tears started to form in my eyes.  
  
"Draco I need you," I whispered again.  
  
I walked out into the great hall and sat down at my table.  
  
"Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
But I didn't answer him.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked me.  
  
"Draco" I whispered then started to cry a river of tears. I ran out in the warm day and fell to my knees.  
  
"Mione" Harry said then ran after me.  
  
He sat by me and picked me up.  
  
I cried into his chest and he rubbed my back comfortly.  
  
His grip on me tightened.  
  
"It's going to okay Mione," he whispered. "Shh it's going to be okay."  
  
"I deserved it Harry," I said to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I said that I haven't been hanging out with you guys as much and he was the reason then he said that he should have never got with me."  
  
"Mione you did _not_ deserved that" he replied.  
  
"No matter how much you say that I didn't, I did Harry" I replied then ran into my dorm room.  
  
Draco was the couch and looking at a small box. hint hint  
I walked past him and went into my room.  
  
I cried me eyes out then turned on the song "Burn" by Usher. (Great song!) This was one of my fave songs.  
  
**Draco's POV:** (sorry it's so short!)  
  
I can't believe I said that to her!! _Grrr_ I am so stupid! I still love her no matter what anyone says about us. I hade to do this now! Tonight!  
  
So I walked to my room and re-did it. The lights were dimmed and there were candles everywhere. Light music was also heard. Rose petals were also everywhere. There was go perfect.  
  
I walked out and knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
**Hermione's POV:  
**  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" I said knowing it was Draco.  
  
"Mione" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah" I said to him.  
  
He walked over to me and looked at me.  
  
"I'm so sorry about what I said" I cut him off by kissing him.  
  
"Forget about it baby I love you" I said then kissed him again.  
  
"It was stupid" he replied then kissed me.  
  
"I forgive you. I need you," I whispered.  
  
"I almost lost you," I said.  
  
"To make to make sure that it doesn't happen again," he said while going down on one knee.  
  
"Draco" I whispered.  
  
"Hermione I fell in love with you the 1st time I saw you. I love you with all of my heart, you give my life meaning and you're the reason I'm still here please be my wife."  
  
"**_YES_**! Draco I'll be you wife!" I yelled then hugged him with all of my might.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you've made me!" he whispered to me then put the ring on my finger.  
  
"Yes I do because I feel it too" I replied then kissed him.  
  
"Hermione I love you so much" he whispered to me. (To add affect to this play the song "drowning" my Backstreet Boys)  
  
"I love you too Draco" I said in his ear.  
  
He had the cutest smile on his face. I love him so much.  
  
'Good decision' my mind told me.  
  
He picked me up and carried my to his room. He laid me gently on the bed like I would break any second.  
  
He started to kiss my neck then moved up to my lips.  
  
I was losing myself to him and I was loving every moment of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was it?! Please let me know!

I would like to thank some people:

1.Bob-the-Bear

2.average jane

For reviewing the last chapter! **_GO YOU!!_**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I am so happy to be back! I'm really sorry for not updating! Blame my computer!LOL! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Chapter Nineteen 

**Hermione's POV:**

What a sweet dream I thought to myself. Wait what is the warm up against me. Oh it wasn't a dream!

"Draco" I whispered in his ear. "Wake up."

"What?" he said in annoyance. (does that make sence?)

"Time to get up" I replied to him.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfly.

"Okay then."

"I love you Draco!" I said out of no where.

"I love you baby" he repiled while kissing me.

"I can't believe that 'us' the Slytherin king and the Gryffindor queen are going to get married!"

"Since when have you been the Gryffindor _queen_?" he replied while a big goofy grin on his face.

"Since I don't know when" I replied while walking to the shower.

"I'll see you later okay?" Draco said.

"K" I replied while getting in the shower.

After a ten minute shower I got out and got dressed in a jean skirt and a pink shirt. I made my hair wavy then walked out with my wedding ring on.

**Draco's POV:**

"This has to be prefect" I said to my friend Blaize about a suprise a was throwing for Hermione.

"I know man just hold on" he said then kissed Jeri goodbye.

"Bye Blaize" she yelled down then hall.

"Bye baby" he replied then walked into the great hall.

"So about the party" I continued.

"Yeah where is it going to be?" Blaize asked.

"In the common room" I replied.

"Okay when?" Blaize asked while getting some bacon on his plate.

"Later tonight" I answered while getting some food for myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am **_SO SORRY!!_** this is so short but I really need to get of the computer! Bye! And please **_REIVEW!_**

P.s. the next one will be longer! much! Bye!


	21. Chapter Twenty

Hey I am sooo happy to be back! Sorry it took so long to post this! I was just not in the mood to write anything and no one was reviewing!! Grrrr! Oh well! I hope you like this chapter as much as I love writing it! And if you are reading this and have not been reviewing please, pretty please review! I want to know that people are still with me! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine! (I wish!)

Chapter Twenty

**Draco's POV:**

"Okay does this look okay?" I asked my friend Blaize.

"Um... move it over a bit" he replied.

"Okay" I said while I moved over the balloon to where Blaize said.

"She'll love this color," Blaize said.

"I hope so" I replied.

"Oh come one it's blue and green her favorite colors."

"True so I think she'll like the pink and white roses also" I said hopefully.

"Mate chill okay she will love it!" Blaize said.

"Thanks mate so much for the advice and for the room, I really mean it to" I replied.

"Any time mate" He said as he walked out of the Head Common Room.

As I looked around the room I fixed a pillow that was out of place. Everything had to be perfect for Hermione she deserves it. The room had low lighting with only a dozen candles, rose petals also, blue and green balloons (what a loser! LOL JK), and I also got her another present to go with her ring. Okay now all I have to do is wait for my princess. (Awwww)

**Hermione's POV:**

As I walked around I was thinking about Draco and how much I love him. And if you would have said that Draco and I would be getting married I would have laughed in you face so hard, But now that we really are its so amazing.

"Hey Mione" Ginny said while running to catch up with me.

"Hey Gin" I replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know where you were last night that's all" She replied.

"Oh I was with Draco. Ginny I'm getting married" I said while showing her my diamond ring with two smaller diamonds on the side.

"Oh my gosh!! I can't believe that! That's so awesome!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny chill it's going to be okay" I said slowly.

"I just can't believe that you and Draco are going to get married! Wow!"

"I know I just don't think that it has hit me yet. It's weird." I said.

"Well I'm sure you guy will be really happy together," Ginny said while running into someone. "Sorry."

"S'ok" the person replied.

"Well Mione have a good night. I've got to get somewhere. Night" She said while she ran away.

"Night Ginny" I yelled back to her.

Since there was nothing else to do I walked back to the Head's Common room.

I pushed open the door and my mouth dropped.

**Draco's POV:** (sorry it's so short)

I am so nervous! Oh my gosh! Please come soon Mione! When she walked through the door I looked up and smiled at her.

**Hermione's POV:**

"Draco what is this?" I asked while I look around.

"Um... it's a party for us" He replied.

"Wow! The colors look so good together and they happen to be my favorite colors," I said while smiling up at him.

"I know that's why I put them together" He replied.

"Well I love it! Wow! Being with you never gets boring and that's a good thing," I said as I ran up to him and jumped up in his arms. Causing him to fall on couch. I then kissed him.

"Wait hold on. Come on in guys" He said.

I looked at the door and almost everyone I have ever met come in.

"What the...." I said.

"I invited some close friends to the party" He replied.

I got off of him and ran to Ginny.

"How come you didn't tell me about this?" I asked her as the music came on full blast.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you" She said while Harry put his hands around her waist.

"Can I steal Ginny away from you Mione?" He asked.

"Sure Harry. Have fun" I replied.

"Are you having fun?" Draco asked while he kissed me.

"I can't believe you did this all for me" I replied.

"Believe it, its real."

"It's amazing. Just like you" I said while I kissed him on the neck.

"So you wanna dance?" He asked.

"Of course I do" I replied as we walked to the dance floor.

As soon as we did the song: I knew I loved you by Savage Garden come on.

"Perfect timing" Draco whispered.

I just laughed at my life. It was perfect!

**Draco's POV:**

As the song came on I thought about our future. I had everything I every wanted. A perfect girl, money, and so much more! What more could a guy want?

----------------An hour later-----------------

"I think we're going to get out of here," Harry said to Hermione.

"Okay thanks for coming Harry. Ginny. See ya tomorrow" She replied.

"Okay" they replied as they walked out of the door.

"Well they were the last ones," I said to her.

"Yep" she replied.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked here.

"Nothing just a little stressed about what's going on" She replied.

"Come here" I said as I sat down on the couch.

She then sat on my lap and put her hands around my neck. She then faced me.

"Yea?" She whispered.

"Are you sure your happy with this?" I asked as it broke my heart but I had to ask her.

"Of course its just a lot of planning and stuff. But I know that I want to marry you. I love you so much Draco. I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too Hermione. Don't let anyone tell you different." I replied as I kissed her.

"So what day do you want it on?" She asked.

"Um... how about...?"

"Yea" she asked.

"In the summer" I replied.

"This summer or next?" she asked again.

"Next" I replied.

"Good answer" She said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. Just knowing that I help put it there made me light up.

I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Mine of course.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Yea baby" I replied as I put her down and lay next to her.

"I'm not ready for well you know to do it yet" she said then looked away.

"I know sweetie" I said as I turn her face to face mine and kissed her.

"Wow! I'm really sleepy," she said as she yawned.

"Well then we need to get to sleep huh," I said while a huge evil grin on my face.

"Yea we do need to get to sleep Draco!" she said while jumping on top of me.

"Why?" I whined.

"Cause I am very tired mister," she said while getting up but I pulled her back to me.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Cause you threw that awesome party and now I'm tired" she said as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

**Hermione's POV:**

As I shut the door I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then zapped my body with my wand and I was in my pajamas. I walked back into the bedroom and found Draco reading.

"Wow! I didn't know you could read," I said with a big smirk on my face.

"Hey that's my smirk" he whined.

"Mine now!" I said while sticking out my tongue.

"That is so little kid-ish," he said while going back to reading.

"But its so much fun" I replied to him.

"Yea right" he said.

"I know I am right" I said while pulling away the book.

"What?" He asked.

"Pay attention to me" I whined to him.

"I am," he said while pulling the book back to him.

I grabbed the book from him and threw it on the other side of the room.

"Haha" I said in his face.

"Mean" he replied then kissed my back.

"You're the mean one my dear" I said while kissed him.

"I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you too baby" I replied.

And while his head was on my stomach he feel asleep.

What an angel.

**Draco's POV:**

The next morning I woke up with the sun in my eyes.

"Stupid sun" I said. I then got up and took a shower. I gelled my hair in spikes then got dressed in baggy jeans and a green polo shirt. I washed my face and then walked back to my bedroom. I looked at Mione. What a sweetheart. No wonder I love her so much. I then walked to the Great Hall and sat down next to Blaize.

"So did the party go well you think?" I asked him.

"Yea I think it was awesome mate" he replied while getting some food.

"Good" I said while getting some food for myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it?! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN I WILL BE UPDATING SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! THANKS!

And I also want to give you the lyrics to I know I Loved You by Savage Garden.

_**Maybe it's intuition**_

_**But some things you don't question**_

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I see my future in an instant**_

_**And there it goes**_

_**I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more then a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

_**Only this sense of completion**_

_**And in your eyes**_

_**I see the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching for**_

_**I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

_**I am complete now that I've found you**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed that! I love that song so much! And it fits too! Well have an awesome day and please review!!

-Lover del Dragon

I also want to thank everyone who had stuck with me! You all rock! And for people putting me on their fave stories list and author alert! And everything else! I love y'all!!


End file.
